Like mother like son
by confusednarutofan
Summary: Naruto just wants someone to care for him. What happens when that person turns out to be the Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

This is my first fanfic. Enjoy.

"**Kyuubi speak"**

"Everyone else speak"

**On with the story**

It was a happy day in Konoha. Today was the eight anniversary of the defeat of the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi. Eight years ago on this day the fourth hokage sacrificed himself to destroy the nine-tailed fox which rampaged through the village. Today was a day of remembrance and celebration. Through out the night sky fireworks could be seen and heard. Parades and parties were held throughout the village. It was a happy day for everyone, accept for one person.

In one of the many allies of Konoha a one figure hid in the shadow of a dumpster. He was very small for his age. Today he turned eight years old, but he didn't look a day over five years old. The figure wore a tattered and dirty bright orange jumpsuit. It wasn't so bright because of all the dirt on it. The child was small and had barely any meat on his bones. He sat behind a dumpster curled up into a ball, silently sobbing to himself. The person's name was Naruto Uzumaki, known by the adults as the demon child.

Some people could be heard talking as they passed the alley.

"The demon wasn't as its house." One of the figures said.

"It must have wised up this year. No matter, we will find it soon enough, and when we do I swear I'll finish it of this time." Another figure said with malice in his voice.

Yells of approval were heard before the people's voices and footsteps shrunk into the distance.

Naruto knew they were talking about him. Every year since he could remember, some of the villagers would form a mob and hunt him down. If they caught him, they with beat him half to death. The only reason he still lived was because of his unusual ability to heal. And this year was no different. Naruto knew what would happen it they found him, so he hid. Naruto cried silently to him self and whimpered.

"Why, what did I do for them to hate me so much? Why do they treat me this way?"

"**It is because of** **me."** a voice said.

Naruto stiffened, if someone was talking to him that meant that they found him. Naruto hunched over and put his hands over his head to protect himself. He waited for the pain that never came. After a few moments he lifted his head. He couldn't see anyone in the alley with him.

"**Don't worry Naruto, I won't hurt** **you."** the voice said again.

Naruto looked around again.

"Where are you?" He thought.

"**Let me show you"**

All of a sudden Naruto's world went black. When Naruto came to he imeadiatly shot up of the ground ready to run. He looked around and realized he wasn't in the alley anymore. He was in some type of sewer. There was water on the ground but his feet were not wet. There were pipes running along a wall. With his eyes he followed where the pipes lead and he notices the huge cage just to the side of him. It was enormous. He gaped at it. It must have been 100 feet tall. He looked inside the cage but all he could see was darkness. But then he saw something moving insde the cage.

The figure came closer to the cage. And as it got closer Naruto could make out what it was. It was a giant fox with dark red fur. Its eyes were slitted and red. It had nine long tailes swinging bihind it as it moved. The fox was about 50 feet tall and towered over Naruto. But Naruto couldn't feel any killer intent radiating from the fox. He didn't think the fox would hurt him. He felt safe. The fox made its way to the cage and sat down. It just stared at Naruto for a minute. Naruto was surprised to see the giant fox criing. It's tears streamded down its muzzle. It brought one of its tailes up and whiped the tears from its face. Once it was done it finally spoke.

"**Hello Naruto, I'm so glad I finally get to speak with you." it siad.**

"Who, what are you?" Naruto asked couriosly.

"**I am the nine-tailled fox Kyuubi."**

"But I thought the fourth destoyed you. How can you be still be alive?"

"**Naruto, demons are to powerful to kill, so the fourth sealed me into a baby. That baby was you."**

Kyuubi paused to let Naruto think about what it siad.

Naruto's face showed his shock, but it soon turned into anger. He pointed his finger at the Kyuubi.

"You're the reason why the village hates. It's all your fault. There anger isn't directed towards me but at you."Naruto said with hate in every word.

To Naruto's surprise the giant fox started to cry again.

"**I'm so sorry Naruto. I never ment for this to happen to you,** **but you must understand that this is not my falt, or atleast not totally my fault.**

Naruto was surprised to see the so called heartless demon cry so he decided to listen.

"**Yes the village hurts you because they think you are me but that** **is not my fault. They are stupid and can't see the difference between a prisoner and jailer. They chose to hate you, to hurt you, and look down on you. I didn't make them do anything."**

Naruto was thinking about what the fox said. And he had to admit they it had a point. The people did those things to him not the fox.

"**I can't see how they are able to do this to there on kind. Your kind, humans hate us demons. You say that we are monsters that** **we** **are evil and can't be trusted. But they only say that because we are enemies. Anyone would say bad things about there enemies. Tell me Naruto, have you ever seen a demon beat its child.**

Naruto shook his head.

"**Have you ever seen a demon hunt down its own children?"**

Naruto shook his head again.

"**What do you know about demons that hasn't been told to you by your prejudice village."**

Naruto thought about it and then said "Nothing".

"**I've watched you your whole life Naruto. I know that one of the things you hate the most if people who judge a person before they get to know them. Tell me how can you hate that type of person if you're the same way. You have judged me** **on the preceptions of others and not your own. You think I am evil but you know nothing about be."**

Naruto was speechless. He realized that the fox was right again. He judged the fox before he knew anything about it, how could he hope for someone to acknoledge him for who he is if he can't do it him self. Coming to the realization of what he did, Naruto ran through the cage bars hugged the kyuubi's paw and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi. You are right. I shouldn't judge you by what other people think, but what I think of you. And I don't think you're evil. You have never done anything to hurt me. That's more than I can say for the villager. If you will let me I hope we can be friends."

Well that's the End of this Chapter. Please review and try to give me some tips. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm staring my second chapter enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

**Last Chapter**

"I'm sorry Kyuubi. You are right. I shouldn't judge you by what other people think, but what I think of you. And I don't think you are evil. You have never done anything to hurt me. That's more than I can say for the villager. If you will let me I hope we can be friends."

**Chapter 2**

**On With the Story**

Naruto hugged the Kyuubi with all his might. He wanted to let it know he was really sorry. Suddenly, Naruto found himself being lifted for above the ground. He looked down to see what was happening and saw that he was being lifted by one of the Kyuubi's tails. He looked up and saw that the tail was leading Naruto straight towards its mouth. Naruto didn't struggle. He knew it to be futile.

"How could I have been so stupid." he thought to himself.

His body came closer to the Kyuubi's mouth. He could see its razor sharp teeth. He closed his eyes not wanting to see himself being eaten. He waited, but instead of the intense pain of teeth tearing threw his flesh he felt something very soft and warm rubbing against him. He could also feel a slight trembling going threw his body. He opened his eyes to see the kyuubi's huge muzzle nuzzling against him and purring. Naruto was surprised to say the least but he hugged the Kyuubi on her muzzle enjoying the sensation. He suddenly felt like he was falling. He looked around and noticed that he was falling, but not like he expected. The Kyuubi was shrinking. It shrunk until it was about the size of a horse. It was holding naruto up with three of its tails.

The Kyuubi smiled at Naruto or at least the closet way a fox can smile. The Kyuubi set Naruto down and started to change again. It stood up on its hind legs. Its paws grew more thin and sleek like fingers and its whole body changed to that of a women. The Kyuubi still was covered in fur and its face was still that of a foxes, but it still had the form of a women. Its nine tails swung gracefully behind her.

"You're a girl." Naruto said, surprised.

The Kyuubi giggled

"**Of course, you couldn't tell." The Kyuubi said.**

Well, from what the villagers told me I always pictured you as a guy.

The Kyuubi smiled before walking over to Naruto. Naruto noted the way she walked. She supported her weight on the balls of her feet. She also had a graceful sway to her walk. Her tails swung the opposite way of her hips as well. She stood about 6 feet 2 inches. And Naruto would say she looked to be in her early 20's. Though it's hard to tell when someone has the face of a fox. Once she got to Naruto she bent down and returned the hug Naruto gave her not to long ago. Naruto liked the feeling. He had never been hugged before and was over do for one.

"**I accept you apology Naruto and I hope we can be friends too."**

Naruto smiled and nuzzled into her fur. He never had a friend before. While he was nuzzling into her he noticed for the first time that she was naked. He backed up with a blush on his face. The Kyuubi looked at Naruto and followed his eyes to where he was looking. She smiled, snapped her fingers and a red kimono instantly appeared on her body.

"**No need to be** **embarrassed** **Naruto. It's all natural**." The Kyuubi said making Naruto blush more. After that the Kyuubi's face grew serious. She looked up into the darkness and then looked at Naruto. Naruto could see the seriousness in her face.

"**Naruto what is it that you want out of life." The Kyuubi said.**

"What" Naruto said, surprised. She had just came out of nowhere with this question.

"**What is it that you want out of life?" She repeated.**

"I want to be Hokage so the people of the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody." Naruto said automatically. He had been asked that question a lot and he always given the same answer.

"**Is that really what you want Naruto. Or do you want something else. Something that you think being the Hokage will grant you. You want to be the Hokage but for different reasons. You want to be the Hokage so maybe someone will love you. Am I correct?"**

Naruto nodded. That was always the real reason he tried so hard. That he wanted to be the Hokage. From what he's seen, everyone adored the Hokage. They look up to them, they love them. Naruto would give anything for that.

"**Naruto, I can tell you hear and know that you will never get the love you seek from these people. They hate you and will always hate you. They will never give you a chance. You may get some people to like you in your lifetime but you will never get there love. What if you do become the** **hokage?** **You may have there respect and obedients, but that will only be forced. You can never become a good hokage because to be a good hokage you have to love the people and they** **have to love you back. You will never get that love Naruto."**

By know Naruto was in tears. He knew it to be true. Even know people were searching the village for him. To cause him harm. He would never get the love he craved so much. And dropped to his knees and cried. Finally facing what he's been denying for years.

As he cried his body shivered. He felt cold and alone. But that loneliness was soon taken away when he felt something soft and warm embrace him. He could see red fur as it press on his body, warming him. He clung to the fur and returned the embrace given to him by the Kyuubi her self.

"**Calm down my child." She whispered to him. "You may never be loved by the village but I can offer you my love."**

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi's face, tears streaming down his eyes.

"What?" He said, tears streaming down his eyes.

"**I want to give you my love Naruto. I want you to be by son.** **I will teach, care for you, and love you.** **I will give you what you long for, someone to love."**

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Someone was offering him love. He didn't care that the person offering him love was a demon. He held on to her not wanting to ever let go.

"I will do what ever it takes. I don't care if this is a trick. I don't care that you are a demon. Just tell me what I have to do." Naruto said, sobbing.

The Kyuubi smiled but it faded soon after.

"**Naruto to become my son you must become a demon yourself. You must understand the risks. You will become half** **demon. You will have to follow all of our** **kind's** **customs and rules. You will lose some of your humanity to be** **repaced** **by your demon side. But, you will have my love.** **Do you still want my love?"**

Without hesitation Naruto nodded and said yes. The Kyuubi smiled again, bent down and kissed Naruto on the fore head.

"**Good, but first things first, you are currently still in an alley. When you wake up I will be able to speak with you in your head. Also you will feel stronger** **since** **our connection has grown. You will need to find a place you can be safe for a couple days and be left alone. I will be with you the whole time. Know Naruto closed you eyes."**

Naruto did as he was told and when he opened them he was behind the dumpster in the alley again. Naruto got up and with his knew found speed jumped from roof top to roof top into the nearby forest. Naruto was amazed by his new found agility. Naruto was just a dark blur going threw the trees. He yelled happily from the excitement.

"**Having fun kit?" A voice said.**

"Mother is that you?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi smiled when she heard Naruto call her mother.

"**Yes it's me son.** **As I said before I can talk to you know. You just have to think and you will be able to talk to me." Kyuubi replied.**

Naruto also smiled when he heard her call him son. He looked around and after a little while of searching he found a cave. He went into the cave and explored for a little while. Once he made sure it was safe he sat on the ground and waited for Kyuubi's orders.

"**Ok now give me control of your body while I perform the ritual." Kyuubi said.**

"How do I do that?"

"**Just don't fight it when you feel me taking over."**

Naruto nodded and as soon as he did he felt a weird sensation running threw his entire body. Once it stopped his hand started to rise but he wasn't the one doing it. Both his hand lifted up and started doing hand seals at blazing speed. After about five minutes his hand stopped on one seal. Red chakra started coming out of Naruto's body and swirling around his body. Then he noticed blood starting to seep form his skin but there was not pain. And to Naruto's horror he saw his flesh ripping itself from his body and swirling around with his blood and the red chakra, but there was still no pain. Everything swirled around naruto until it formed a cocoon of red chakra around his body. All naruto could see was red. Naruto was like that for a day. He just sat there encased in a cocoon of chakra blood and flesh. Nobody noticed he was gone. And nobody cared. The third hokage was to busy to think about Naruto and so was Iruka.

The next night the cocoon holding naruto begin to crack. Small pieces begin to fall to the earth and disapeare.This happened until the cocoon was no more. A figure could be seen on all fours breathing hard. Once the figure caught it's breath it slowly stood up. The figure was small. It had the body of a child. It had smooth soft pale skin. It held a slim figure. There wasn't a single blemish on it body. Its nailed was long and point and made its hands resemble claws. It had long silky dirty blond hair flowing down to its mid back. It had one furry golden fox tail coming from just above its butt. It also had furry golden fox ears on top of its head. On its cheeks were three well defined whisker marks on each side, its eyes golden and slitted. And when it smiled, you could see its razor sharp teeth and fangs. It had a deceptionaly famine figure but one look at its naked body and you'd know it was male. And with that the world welcomed the new Naruto, son of the nine-tailed fox.

**Another chapter down, many more to go. Please review, I'll try to update soon.**

**Author Note**

**I know there hasn't been any yaoi or hentai yet but I can tell** **you that their will be. I just needed to build the characters. There will be hentai in future episodes. Of course I will give warnings. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews they give me a lot of motivation.**

**Alright, I'm starting my third chapter, Enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

**Chapter 3**

**On With the Story**

"**Welcome my son. Now you are a demon, or** **at least** **a half demon.** **You are now officially my son. Some of my chakra was infused in you during the ritual,** **so technically we are blood relatives." Said the Kyuubi.**

"Thank you mother, I would like to see what I look like now."

"**Ok son, since you are now part demon your chakra control has increased, you** **should** **be able to perform jutsu now. I will send mental images of hand signs threw your mind, you just coping them and do what I** **say." The** **Kyuubi said.**

Naruto nodded and waited for the images. Hand seals flew through his mind and he copied them as they came along. Naruto was surprised at how well he could perform them. He had never seen half the hand seals but he was able to copy them perfectly. After a few seconds the hand seals stopped.

"**Now say** **crystal mirror jutsu** **son."**

Naruto said the words and as soon as he did crystal started to rise from the ground. It rose to about 10 feet high and then stopped. It had no cracks in it, so it showed a crystal clear image of Naruto. Hence the name crystal mirror jutsu.

"**This is a very basic jutsu.** **It's used to train beginners.** **It has no real use** **accept** **to reflect other things. You could probably use it as a shield but there are much better jutsu out there. This is just a very easy justu to use."**

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He noted all the new features his body had. As if acting on its own, Naruto's tail started rubbing on the glass and naruto started to purr. Naruto tail was very sensitive. After his tail stopped rubbing the glass it made its way to Naruto's face and started to sway in front of Naruto. Naruto followed the sway of his tail with his eyes as if being hypnotized. A powerful urge came at Naruto and before he knew it he was chasing his own tail. He was on all fours swiping at his tail which seamed to elude his every try. Finally after a couple minutes of chasing, he caught his tail, put it into his mouth, and started sucking on it.

"**Awww, your so cute Naruto"The Kyuubi said cooing.**

"**Remember when I told you there would be side affects to being a demon well this is one of them. You will be overpowered** **by** **your urges and** **instincts** **if you don't learn to control** **them. Also the older you get the more powerful those feelings will get."**

Naruto nodded, he didn't want to be controlled by his feelings, but he had to admit that his tail did taste good. While he was sucking on his tail he took the time to scan the rest of his body. Once he was done staring at himself, he left the cave.

"**Ok son, in order to not draw suspicion to yourself you will have to revert back to a more human form** **in public."**

Naruto stopped in a small clearing.

"How do I do that mother?"

Naruto smile again showing of his pearly whites. He was still getting used to calling someone mother.

"**Just close your eyes and concentrate on your** **looks. I would recommend pulling your tail and fox ears back into your body,** **shortening** **your teeth and claws, and make your eyes look like they were before."**

Naruto nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated on everything his mother told him. Once all the changes were complete Naruto looked like his old self accept for his now silky long dirty blond hair and famine figure.

"What do I do now? Are you going to train me?"Naruto asked.

"**Yes not** **now. First we need to make sure you are never found out. People won't be happy if they figure out that you've turned into a demon. I will train you but it will have to be in secret. You will have to act like your old self until the time comes to** **revile** **yourself. Since you don't have school all week do to the holidays, we will have all week to train and do other things. I've never had children so I want to make this work. I will teach you everything about being a demon and more. But for now go to your apartment and leave a note saying you've went out to train. You can't be seen seeing how you are currently naked."** Naruto blushed at the comment and then headed towards the village. Once he was there, he ran as fast as he could to his apartment. He was just a blur to the naked eye. Luckily this was a ninja village so nobody really paid attention to shinobi running on top of buildings. Naruto got across town to his apartment in less than ten minutes. He was barely winded when he got there.

When he opened his door which was never locked he found himself being a little uncomfortable being inside and not in the open forest. So as quickly as he could he wrote the note should the hokage or Iruka worry about him, put on his extra orange jumpsuit and headed back out side. He ran out of the village again into the nearby forest. Once in he explored for about an hour before he found a good sized clearing with a stream nearby.

"Mother if your sealed inside me how will you train me?"Naruto asked.

"**Simple you'll just have to summon me son."Kyuubi replied.**

"What, but aren't you sealed inside me, how will I summon you?"

"**A summoning is a special case. Summoned creators exist outside** **this reality. They are not bound by anything on earth,** **accept** **the summoning contract. If you were to summoning me, you would summon another form of me from outside this reality and I would be able to be with you that way. Of course the whole time my soul will still be bound to you by this seal, but my mind will transfer to the body you summon."**

Naruto sighed; he wasn't even going to try to interpret what Kyuubi was just talking about. All he got out of that was he was able to summon her.

"Wait, don't I need a summoning contract?

"**Yes, and know that you are a demon you will be able to generate the contract. Like before I'll send hand seals threw your mind and you just copy those seals."**

They came flashing threw Naruto's mind and he copied everyone. After he was done their was a poof of smoke and in the air their was a scroll. It started to drop but with reflexes he didn't know he had, he caught it. He opened it up and didn't see any names on the scroll.

"**This a new summoning contract. It is designed** **so you will be the first to sign it and** **have complete control over the summons, which are foxes if you** **haven't** **guessed already. Know bite your thumb and quickly sign your name."**

Naruto bite his thumb, drew blood and quickly signed his name. He could see why his mother told him to do it quickly. As he was finishing he thumb started to glow red and his thumb healed, but not before he wrote his name.

"**Know perform these** **hand seals, put your hand on the scroll, pump as much chakra as you can into it, and say** **summoning jutsu.****"**

Naruto performed the seals that flashed threw his mind, slammed his hand on the paper, and said "summoning Jutsu."

There was a poof of smoke and out of the smoke stepped out the Kyuubi in her humanoid fox form.

"**Hello** **son" She** **said.**

Naruto ran over to his mother and threw himself at her. She caught him in her arms hugged him back and sat down with naruto on her lap. **(She's in her red** **kimonoif,your wandering.)**

"Hello mother,"Naruto said with a smile.

They hugged for a few more seconds before the Kyuubi pulled back to speak.

"**You will know be able to summon me any time you want. Just incase you want to train or just** **snuggle."** She said while nuzzling into his neck making him giggle.

Naruto enjoyed his mother's attention until he glanced at her tails. He closed his eyes, concentrated and he went back into his demon form. There was a loud rip heard as his tail broke through his close. Naruto blushed; his mother giggled, closed her eyes, and put to fingers on Naruto's chest. Her fingers started to glow red which transferred to Naruto's cloths. The rip in his pants sealed up around his tail. His cloths glowed red for a second before going back to normal.

"**Now your close will fix itself when it gets ripped. Also with just a thought you will be able to change your close into any style you want.** **It's** **kind of like a permanent henge."Kyuubi stated.**

Naruto closed his eyes and thought of a style of clothing he would like to wear. When he opened his eyes he was wearing exactly what he was thinking about. He was wearing white cargo pants with a golden streak going down it, He had a white vest over a golden skin tight t-shirt. On the back of his vest it had the word fox written in gold. On his writs were golden bracelets. He also had golden earrings on. (**Like the fusion** **earringsfrom Dragon Ball Z).** He also wore white ninja sandals. He had golden kunai and shuriken pouches attached to his thigh.

"Cool, will you teach me all the things you've been showing me today mother?"

"**Of course I will teach you that and so much more. Let's start now son."**

"Ok."Naruto said cheerfully.

Kyuubi got up and so did Naruto. She put two fingers to Naruto's head and they started to glow. When she took them away Naruto felt as if someone just dropped a truck on him. His knees wobbled as he struggled to stay standing up. After a few minutes he stood straight up but Kyuubi could still see that he was strained.

"**You're training starts now son. I've have put a gravity seal on you. It increases the gravity on you body.** **This will make you stronger and faster in the long run. Know give** **me** **10 laps around the clearing, 50 push-ups,** **sit-ups, and jumping jacks."**

Naruto nodded and started his workout.

"**While** **you're** **doing this I will be** **lecturing you on subjects I think are most essential."**

And Kyuubu started the lesson. At the end of the day Naruto was very tired. He fell right into his mother's arms when he was done with his training for the day. He had done many exercises that went over into the next day. Kyuubi had lectured him on many subjects like strategy, justu, demonic culture, and even demonic mating habits.

Naruto quickly fell to sleep in his mother's arms. He had just gotten a taste of what it was going to be like to be a demon.

End of this chapter. Please Review.

**Author note**

I'm pretty sure there will be hentai in the next chapter, I'm not sure if it will be yaoi or not but there will be hentai. Again, thanks for the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm starting my fourth chapter, Enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

**Just some notes before the story. I've gotten some reviews saying I shouldn't make this a yaoi. Well originally this story was supposed to be yaoi but since the people who actually review want Naruto to be straight then so it shall be. This story can go either way. I have another version of this story on that has Naruto being gay but for this one I'll make him straight. You see, those who review, get what they want. Well, enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**

**On with the story**

For the next three years Naruto had done exactly what his mother said, and no one was suspicious. He would go to school and do everything that was expected of him. He went to class with his horrible bright orange jumpsuit. He came to class late, played pranks, and was the dead last in his class. He would go eat ramen with Iruka if he offered but Naruto hated ramen. He would act just like his hyperactive, happy go lucky self. And the villager's view of him never changed. They still hated Naruto. He still saw the hateful glares he got from the grown-ups. And the grown-ups kept their children away from Naruto so he couldn't make any friends. Even if the parents didn't keep their children away, the children still didn't like Naruto. Of-course Naruto didn't mind. He was happy because no matter how much the villagers hated him, there was one person that still loved him, which was his mother, the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. But Naruto still wished he had some friends, because a problem started to arise.

Naruto isn't the dobe everyone knows him to be. In secret Naruto he is a three-tailed half demon, child of the Kyuubi. For the three year that Naruto has known his mother she has been his role model. She taught him everything thing he knows. He had become very powerful under the teachings of his mother. Also, their relationship had grown as well. They were with each other every chance they got, either training or just spending time with each other. Of-course being with someone as much as Naruto was with his mother r, he picked up a few things. For example how she walked. Naruto would swing his hips and sway when he walked. When he talked his voice was soft and confident. He also picked up some habits, like sucking on his tail or running his hand threw his long silky blond hair frequency.

Naruto had grown in three years. He was taller but still a few inches shorter than everyone else. His hair had grown more until it reached about his lower back. His body had become sleeker. Even through he trained a lot he didn't gain a lot of muscle. He now had three golden fuzzy fox tails. More importantly there were changes that couldn't be shown physically. Now that Naruto had three tails, more of his instances' were kicking in. Instincts like lust. Kyuubi could smell Naruto's lust the first day it started. He would buck and purr in his sleep. He would take swims though the nearby river because he said he was feeling hot. Naruto fought the feelings for about 2 days before he came to his mother for help. Naruto had just gotten to the clearing after school and instantly he started to rub the nearest tree to him.

Kyuubi was waiting for Naruto and saw Naruto rubbing against the tree and purring. (**When ever he gets to their clearing he reverts back to his demon form.)** Kyuubi was just sitting in the middle of the clearing and smiling.

"**What are you doing there** **son." She** **said with a huge grin on her face.**

Naruto turned around with a blush on his face.

"I was just…well you see…I…Mother I need you help."

"**Come here** **son" She** **said with here arms** **outstretched.**

Naruto walked over to Kyuubi, hips swishing, body swaying, his tails swaying the opposite way of his hips, and fell into her embrace.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, for the past couple of days I've been feeling well…for the lack of a better term, horny,"Naruto said with a blush on his face.

The Kyuubi held Naruto closer and he purred from the contact.

"**Son, you should know what going on with your body, I talked about it 2 years and 6 months** **ago."**

Naruto instantly remembered that day.

"Yes that was the day you lectured me on, demonic rituals, using justus with one hand, and an advanced lesson on demonic mating habits."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean I'm going threw one of my demonic sex cycles?"Naruto said, surprised.

Kyuubi nodded. "**Yes son, that's why you've been feeling the way you have."**

Naruto frowned. "But what can I do about it, I don't have anyone but you and you're my mom." Naruto said, sadly.

The Kyuubi smiled. "**Naruto you have plenty of other people. If you remember me telling you, I'm part of a very** **powerful** **fox clan in hell. And since** **your** **my son that makes you part of that clan too."**

Naruto knew all this. There are many clans in hell. One for each type of demon. The fox clan was one of the most powerful along with the dragon clan and tiger clan. But Naruto couldn't see what he being part of a clan had to do with his problem. Kyuubi saw the confusion in Naruto's eyes.

"**Son, I am a big part of the clan so my** **brethren** **know about my situation. They can't do anything about it but they still know. Powerful demons aren't allowed to dwell on earth. Only reason there are demons here is because they are weak or they were summoned here** **by very powerful jutsu. Even** **now I can't go back to my clan,** **but** **stay still know about me, and have been watching me and you.** **On occasion I am able to speak with my clan. They have formally accepted you into the clan** **and** **have sent you a gift."**

Naruto was very excited. He had been waiting to be accepted. He would try to one day go to hell to live with his clan, but also he was excited because he was receiving a gift.

"What is it" Naruto asked, excitedly.

As if on cue a plume of blue flames appeared a few feet away from them. The flames dissipated and out stepped a dark figure. It was another humanoid fox just like Kyuubi, except there were some differences. The figure was naked and Naruto noticed instantly that it was female. She was covered in silky black fur all over her body. She had 2 tails swinging behind her. She was the about 2 inches shorter than Naruto. She also had the body of a women, but her features were more like a fox. She had a fox face. With pitch black slitted eyes. The irises of her eyes were red. Her hands were a mix between a paw and a human hand. She had five fingers like a human but her hand and everything else was covered in fur. She had long black hair running down to her butt that blew in the wind. She started to walk towards Naruto, purring on the way. Naruto noticed that she walked the same way as his Mother.

"**Her name is** **Midnight** **son. She is a young vixen looking for a mate in hell. She jumped at the chance to be your mate. And she's all yours, Enjoy."** and with that the Kyuubi disappeared in a plume of blue flames to leave Naruto with his new mate.

(**Warning, Lemon alert, Lemon alert)**

It wasn't long before Midnight made it over to Naruto. Naruto's face was bright red from blushing. Naruto just stared at Midnight's body. He was getting very turned on. Midnight smiled when she saw Naruto staring. Being close enough to Naruto she wrapped her arms around Naruto neck and went in for a kiss. Naruto did not protest. Even though he just met her, he'd fuck now, ask questions later. Midnight planted a soft kiss on his lips. The fur on midnights muzzle tickled Naruto's lips. She gently licked at his lips asking for entrance. Naruto obliged by parting his lips. As soon as he did, Midnight thrust her tongue into his mouth and began to explore.

She ran her tongue over every inch of Naruto's mouth, purring as she went; this also made Naruto start to purr. Their tongues finally met. Their tongues entwined and they tasted each other. As they kissed Naruto explored Midnight's body with his hands. His hands ran down her body and threw her fur until he felt her breast. With his thumb he rubbed her sensitive nipple making her moan into their kiss. With his other hand he ran his finger threw her hair and down her back. He gently ran a finger down her back making her shiver from the sensation. Midnight tugged at Naruto's clothling wanting nothing to separate her from Naruto skin. Naruto noticed the tugging and with a thought his cloth vanished and he was completely naked. He rubbed up against her body as he layed her down.

Once Midnight was on the ground Naruto broke a way from there kiss. Midnight whimpered from the lack of contact, but Naruto soon resumed the contact by snuggling his face into her neck. He sucked and licked at her neck while his hands and tails explored her body. Naruto made good use of his tails. Two of his tails rubbed up and down her tails. There tails are very sensitive and Midnight's moans grew louder. His third tail rubbed up and down her pussy, getting her wet. Naruto feeling that she was ready slowly made his way down. He licked and sucked and bit at her fur until he finally arrived at her now wet pussy. He removed his tail and made it fondle her erect nipples. Naruto brought his tongue out end ran it around her pussy. Her back arched as he did. Naruto continued to tease her by just running his tongue along the outside. Soft moans and purrs escaped her lips. They quickly turned into whimpers as she begged Naruto to go inside her. Naruto smiled before thrusting his tongue between her lips.

Midnight's back arch as Naruto's tongue entered her. Naruto trust in and out, swirling his tongue to increase her pleasure. Midnight couldn't take it anymore, and with a loud high pitched howl she came. Naruto lapped up all her juices as they flowed out of her. Midnight's body went limp from her massive orgasm. Naruto made his way back up to her and kissed her as she recovered. After a few moments Midnight started to return there kiss with more energy. She flipped Naruto over so now she was on top. Midnight broke of there kiss and started to suck and lick at Naruto's neck gaining her a soft moan from Naruto. She bit Naruto's neck, drawing blood and lapping at his blood. Once she was done she started down Naruto's body. She licked and kissed him as she made her way down but stopped at his stomach. When she reached his stomach, a large moan escaped Naruto's lips and he started to purr. Midnight smiled to herself, it seemed that she had found Naruto's weak spot. She began to swirl her tongue along Naruto's belly as her hand crept down to his neglected cock. She began to slowly stroke it as she licked his tummy. Naruto's head was spinning from the intense pleasure. He had never known he was so sensitive around his stomach. Midnight sensing Naruto's climax pulled away from his belly, went down to his cock, and swallowed it. Naruto bucked his hips, pushing his cock farther down Midnight's throat, and came.

Midnight swallowed as much as Naruto's cum as she could. Once her mouth was full,the cum came flowing out of her mouth and slid down her muzzle, she quickly swallowed the extra cum and licked the cum from her muzzle. Naruto watched her as she licked his cum from her muzzle. When she was done she layed on top of Naruto and waited for him to recover. After a few moments Midnight felt something fury rubbing against her pussy and ass. She looked back to see two of Naruto's tails rubbing against her. Midnight got the hint and let Naruto slide from under her. She got on all fours as Naruto hovered over her, his now newly erect cock rubbing on the outside of her pussy. Naruto started to bite at her ear as he waited for her approval. She nodded her head and pushed back on Naruto signaling her readiness.

Naruto didn't hesitate; he thrust his entire length into her, filling her up to her limits. Midnight howled from the sudden intrusion, pain shot through her body as he thrust in. She was glad that Naruto stopped for a few moments to let her body get used to Naruto's length. After a few seconds Naruto began to trust in her slowly. There was still pain but it was slowly going way. Soon, there was no pain and the only thing that left her mouth was moans and purrs of please. Naruto hearing hers moans started to trust in faster. She pressed back on Naruto's cock as he pushed in. One of Naruto's tailed made its way to Midnight's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded.

Midnight gladly took Naruto's tail into her mouth and started to suck on it. After it was wet Naruto removed it from Midnight's mouth and placed it at the entrance to her ass. Midnight felt something wet and furry press against her ass and she looked back at Naruto. She saw him smile before he thrust his tail into her ass. She screamed from the intense pain that shot threw her as his huge tail pounded back and forth into her ass. Her saliva on Naruto's tail acted as a lube that made it easier going threw her, but like before it still hurt. But after a while she knew it was worth it because Naruto was thrusting in both her whole and she was feeling intence pleasure. Her body bucked, thrashed, and bounced, as  
Naruto's cock and tail pounded relentlessly into her. Her screams and howls of pleasure echoed threw the forest, drowning out Naruto moans. And with a ear splitting scream, she came, Naruto came soon after. She drenched both Naruto's cock and tail in her cum. And Naruto fill her pussy with his cum, after moments of screaming they both collapsed. They were both breathing hard as they snuggled into each other. Naruto was too tired to remove his tail or his cock from Midnight but she didn't mind. Exhausted, they both fell asleep choosing to leave the introduction and talking for another time.

That's the end of this Chapter. Please review

**Author note**

Well I finally got the hentai scene I was talking about. This was my first sex scene ever and I could use some tips and feedback. Well I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm starting my fifth chapter, Enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"Everyone else speech"

**Chapter 5**

**On with the story**

Naruto woke up bright and early. He had no school today and was sleeping in the forest. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky. Naruto wasn't surprised to wake up next to something warm and fuzzy because he had fallen to sleep next to his mother on many occasions. He was surprised that the fur he was snuggled up to wasn't red, but black. In an instant the memories of the previous night came back to him. He had just met this hot looking young demon fox and they had sex before saying two words to each other. But Naruto didn't regret it; he had never felt so good in his life. Naruto snuggled further into his new mate's fur, savoring her smell. He inhaled her sent and a shiver went down his spine at the heavenly smell. He realized that his cock and tail were still inside her pussy and ass from the previous night, he slowly pulled them out but his actions caused her to wake.

"Good morning Midnight." Naruto purred.

"Good morning Naru-kun." She purred back.

Midnight slowly got up on all four and started to stretch like a cat, Naruto followed her actions. Once they were done Midnight walked over to Naruto on all fours and started to rub her head under his chin and purred. Suddenly a plume of blue smoke erupted in the clearing, and out stepped the Kyuubi.

"Good morning mother."

"Good morning Kyuubi-sama." They both said at the same time.

"**No need for the -sama part Midnight.** **You are now part of our family** **I think you can call me** **Kyu-chan."** **Kyuubi** **said cheerfully.**

**Midnight** **nodded happily. "**Ok Kyu-chan."

Kyuubi just stared at the new couple with a sly smile on her face.

"**So, you two have fun last night"**

Naruto blushed and nodded his head. Midnight planted a soft kiss of his cheek which made him blush harder.

"You could say that" Midnight purred.

Kyuubi's smile widened at the blush on her son's face. **"Son I guess I did drop her on you kind of suddenly, but I'm sure she can tell you all about herself while you show her around the village."** **Kyuubi said with a wink and disappeared.**

Naruto looked at midnight nervously. "Um I don't think it would be good for me to be walking around with a 2 tailed demon fox."

"You don't have to." Midnight said before backing up a few steps.

Midnight erupted into a plume of blue flames and when they went down, out stepped a little black one-tailed baby fox. It hopped up on to Naruto's shoulder, snuggled itself into Naruto's neck, and wrapped its tail around Naruto's neck making it look like Naruto was wearing a black scarf.

"Is that better." A voice said inside Naruto's head.

Naruto knew the voice was Midnight's and with a smile he said "Much better."

After changing his form to his human side he made his way towards the village. On his way he spoke with Midnight.

"So tell me a little about yourself, it seems you already know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you." Naruto said inside his mind hoping Midnight would be able to hear him.

To Naruto's relief, she could.

"Well as you know I was born I hell. My parents are 8-tailed fox demons. Your status in the clan depends on how many tails you have so my parents were pretty important. That's kind of why I was chosen as your mate. You are very famous in our clan. Kyu-chan talks about you every chance she gets. She said many good things about you and that you are very handsome. I can see she wasn't lying,"

Naruto blushed at the compliment "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Midnght said with a giggle. "Well seeing as how a very high ranking demon has said about you, without knowing it, you became a very eligible bachelor. There were many vixens that fought for you and in the end I came out on top. I was to be your gift for your official acceptance into the clan, so here I am."

"Wow girls actually fought to be with me? I'm going to have to thank my mom later for saying so many good things about me." Naruto thought.

Just as he finished his thoughts, he reached the village.

"Well here we are the village that has made my life a living nightmare?" Naruto said sadly.

Midnight growled. She had been told stories of how the village treated Naruto, and she held a grudge.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that yet, so I just enjoy the village while it's here. It's not all bad. There are some places here that I like going to but I'll show you them later. So where would you like to go Midnight."

"I don't know Naru-kun, you decide." Midnight purred.

Naruto smiled at his new pet name. "Well I guess we can start at the market place and we can keep going from there."

"O.K. Naru-kun."

So for the rest of the day Naruto showed Midnight around town. While they were going around town they talked about many things. Naruto really enjoyed Midnight's company. Not only were they mates but he could talk to her as a friend too. He learned a lot about her like her likes, dislikes, and her favorite things to do, which besides sex was just listening to the sounds of the forest. Midnight also learned a lot about Naruto that she wasn't told in hell. She learned that his favorite food was strawberries and that he had a habit of running his fingers threw his hair. She also learned that he was very sexy. The way he talked was soft and sweet; the way he moved was graceful and hypnotic. She couldn't understand how he managed to stay single all this time. But she did hear something about him acting different around humans. He was supposed to be the town idiot. Only a foul would think Naruto an idiot. And she was right. Naruto was no idiot. He was a genius. He had developed a photographic memory only six months after he had started training with the Kyuubi.

At the end of the day Midnight sat in Naruto's lap, in her chibi fox form on top of the Hokage monument, watching the sunset. There is no sun in hell and it was one of the most beautiful things Midnight had seen in her life.

"I really had a lot of fun today Naru-kun." She said while burying her face into Naruto's chest.

"Me too Midnight." He said while petting her fur earning him purrs from her. "Tomorrow I have school and you can come with me and see how I live."

"That would be nice."

After watching the sun set Midnight wrapped her self around Naruto's neck again and he ran back to the clearing. Once there Midnight transformed back to her demon fox form. She got on all fours, encircled one spot for a few moments, and flopped down on the ground. Naruto joined her soon after. They entwined there tails and with Naruto's third tail he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight Naru-kun"

"Goodnight Midnight" They said to each other before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Naruto got up bright and early to get ready for school. He gave Midnight a kiss on the muzzle before getting up to prepare for the day. Midnight woke up when she felt Naruto kiss and returned the kiss with a lick on his cheek.

"Getting up so early Naru-kun" She said while stretching.

"Yes I have to get ready for school. You welcome to join me; I usually take a dip in the stream first."

Midnight's face lit up when she heard Naruto's offer.

"I will as long as you promise to help me wash." She purred.

"I promise." Naruto said before heading of in the direction of the stream with Midnight following close behind. Once they were inside the stream they started to play around. They laughed and splashed each other while bathing at the same time. Naruto used his tongue to clean off any spots Midnight couldn't reach with her own. (**I'm guessing foxes clean themselves a little differentlythan humans.)** And Midnight did the same.

After they were finished they got out the stream and stood on all fours and shook themselves frantically to dry off. After he was dry Naruto put on his dobe clothes which consisted of his orange jumpsuit, put his tail into his mouth and started to suck on it. He couldn't help staring at Midnight who was still naked.

"**Midnight, maybe you should put some clothes on, it's very distracting to Naruto."** **Kyuubi said form inside Naruto's mind.**

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, we don't usually wear clothes in hell, how's this."

Midnight snapped her fingers and she was instantly clothed. She wore tight black leather pants, with a black leather jacket, over a black t-shirt. The t-shirt could barely contain her breasts. On the back of her jacket was a full moon.

"**That's not much** **better** **but** **at least** **your wearing** **something." Kyuubi** **replied** **with a sigh.**

Naruto stared for a few more seconds before speaking. "Well let's get going, I don't want to be too late for school."

Midnight nodded, before she turned into her chibi form, jumped on Naruto's shoulder, and made herself look like a scarf.

"**Midnight now you will see why the whole village thinks Naruto is an** **idiot." Kyuubi** **said with a giggle.**

Naruto frowned before taking off towards the village. I didn't take long for Naruto to reach the academy, and once he did, he got into character. He arrived right when the bell rang. His screams could be heard from the class.

"No, I was so close this time. I have to stop stopping for ramen." Naruto screamed.

Silent laughter came from some students in the classroom. Seconds later Naruto burst into the class room huffing and puffing.

"Naruto your late again, I'm going to have to dock some points from your next test as punishment." A man wearing a chunin vest and slash across his nose said while scribbling something into his clipboard.

"But Iruka-sensei I was only late by a couple seconds." Naruto pouted.

"Then maybe you should worry less about ramen and more about getting to class on time."

A chorus of snickers could be heard threw the room. Naruto pouted more before putting his hands behind his head and walking to the back of the class were his seat has.

"That's Iruka; I thought you said he was nice to you." Midnight commented.

"He is he just doesn't want it to seem like I'm getting special treatment."

For the rest of the day, Midnight watched everyone intently. She wanted to learn everything about Naruto's life and that included who he was around on a daily basis. She picked a couple of people she payed attention to more than others. Those people were the lavender eyed girl who obviously had a crush on Naruto. The loud pink headed girl who Naruto pretended to have a crush on. The pineapple headed boy who says everything is to troublesome. The very quite boy who she hears something crawling inside of. And the quite moody hot boy who Naruto actually has a crush on. She could tell by the way Naruto stared at him.

"Who's that?" Midnight siad, interested in the boy Naruto was currently ogling.

Naruto was surprised by Midnights voice and blushed. "Well that's Sasuke Uchiha, the

Last remaining member of his clan. I guess like half the people in hear, I kind of like him." Naruto realized that he might have offended Midnight for saying he also like someone else. "I'm sorry Midnight, I…"Midnight interrupted Naruto before he finished his sentence. "It's O.k. Naruto, theirs nothing wrong with liking more than one person. To tell you the truth, I kind of like him too."

Naruto was very relieved by Midnight's understanding. Feeling no more guilt, Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke's butt as he performed a basic clone jutsu in front of the class. When Sasuke finished and turned around he caught Naruto staring at him which made Naruto blush and look away. Sasuke just smirked and sat back down. Of-course this started a fight between Sasuke's fan girls on who he smirked at. Iruka calmed the girls down then called Naruto to the front of the class to perform a henge.

Naruto happily walked to the front with that goofy smile on his face and stood in front of Iruka.

"O.K. Naruto, now I want you to do a simple henge of the hokage." Naruto nodded, put his hands in the proper seals, and called out "Transform".

Naruto's version of the hokage was much too short. It looked as if the hokage's skin was being melted of, and his cloths were much to big. Naruto transformed back and the class burst out laughing. Naruto pouted before sticking a finger towards class and yelling at them.

"Just you wait, I won't have to pretend to be the hokage because one day I'm going to be the hokage for real, believe it."

If possible, the class burst out into even more laughter and Naruto stormed back to his seat.

"Wow, no wonder they think you're an idiot. You're a great actor Naruto." Midnight complimented.

"Thanks" Naruto said, inwardly smiling.

At the end of the class Midnight didn't doubt that anyone thought Naruto was smart. He constantly made a fool of himself and pulled pranks. At times she even began to believe that Naruto was an idiot, until she thought back on the date they had yesterday. She would never think Naruto was anything but a genius and incredibly sexy. She was reminded of how different he was from his idiot alter ego when they were back in their clearing, and Naruto transformed back into his demonic form.

"So what did you think of my school."

"Too much work and not enough sex." She said while pushing Naruto to the ground and jumping on top of him.

Inside Naruto's mind the Kyuubi chuckled, "**Have** **as much fun** **now as you can, because soon the real work begins."**

That's the end of another Chapter. Please review.

**Author Note**

Just some notes for my readers. The story will be partly yaoi. I have already finished this story and have no intent of changing it. I have already posted the full version on mediaminer and they seemed to like it. I will update my chapters everyonce in a while but again this will be partly yaoi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm starting my sixth chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"Everyone else speech"

**Chapter 6**

**On with the story**

Kyuubi was not kidding when she said that soon the real work would begin. She waited a couple of weeks for Naruto and Midnight to get to know each other better before starting there team training. There training was rigorous. She worked them every chance she got, but it paid off. Kyuubi trained them to work together in combat, among other things. They were both trained to know everything about the other. They could tell what the other was thinking or feeling just by body language. They were also taught different styles of fighting to compliment each other. They learned to attack as one, if Naruto goes low than Midnight would attack high. They did everything together, and of-course there training brought them closer. And soon Naruto fell in love with Midnight. He proposed to Midnight on a full moon. He took her out into the middle of a lake where the moon light would reflect off of Midnight's fur so it would look as if she were glowing.

They both walked on top of the water, naked, following the ritual of proposal. They walked to the middle, tails entwined and holding hands. Naruto carried the case holding the ring in his other hand. Once they were in the middle of the lake they turned and faced each other. Midnight smiled softly as Naruto kneeled down on one knee. He held the case in front of him and opened it, revealing a black ring with a ruby curved into a little miniature fox. It had an engraving in red letters that read "Bound forever." Naruto stared into Midnight's pitch black eyes. He could see the excitement in her eyes. He smiled at her before proposing.

"Midnight, I've never knew I could feel so happy. Whenever I'm with you nothing else matters. The world could end, but if I am with you I would be happy. I don't think I would be able to live without you, so I ask you, will you marry me."

Tears were now streaming down Midnight's muzzle. This was the happiest day of her life. She could barely contain her excitement. Through sheer will power, she barely managed not to jump Naruto right there, but she would wait till later. For know she had a question to answer, she nearly shouted her answer. "Yes Naruto, I will marry you." She said while holding her paw out to Naruto. Naruto was barely able to contain himself either, but for the sake of the ritual he kept his cool. With a smile he gently took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She held her finger up and the moonlight eliminated the ruby making it glow dark red. Naruto stood up pulled, Midnight closer, and drew her into a long passionate kiss. Tears of happiness were streaming down both of there faces.

As they kissed there tails started to glow red. When the glow faded, marks could be seen on their tails. The tips of Midnights' tails were both golden. Slightly below that, parts of her fur was turned golden and made the kanji for "One spirit". The tips of Naruto's three tails were now black and slightly below that, his fur was turned black and made the kanji for "One soul". They looked at there tails and then entwined them, before resuming there kiss.

A plume of blue flames erupted a few meters away from them and out stepped the Kyuubi. A smile adorned her muzzle.

"**Congratulations, you have** **successfully** **completed the ritual.** **You know that as soon as you two kiss you were** **married. Demons do not wait for** **marriage, if they both agree; they are married** **instantly** **and there souls are entwined forever. Your love will keep you together even in the after life. I am very proud of both of you, and I know your clan mates are too, enjoy your honeymoon."** And with that said, Kyuubi disappeared in a plume of smoke, once again leaving Midnight and Naruto alone, But not for long. Soon all manner of animals started to emerge from the forest and stand at the edge of the lake. There were many different types of animal there, from mountain lions, to rabbits. They all began to make various sounds of approval in celebration to the new couple. Wolves howled at the moon, the lion's roars echoed through the forest, even some owl's hoots could be heard. Midnight and Naruto turned to the animals, and each one bowed. **(Lion King anyone. I donot own).** Naruto and Midnight both smiled at each other before Naruto picked Midnight up bridal style and slowly began walking to the edge of the lake. Once he was there, the animals slowly backed away as Kyuubi again appeared in the clearing.

She stared happily at them before flinging her arms in the air and yelling, "**Let the party begin".** A five foot alter rose up in the middle of there clearing and a blue flame appeared on top of it. The alter was made of four, five tailed, stone foxes sitting in a squared formation. The foxes made a base with there tails. The blue fire danced on top of there tails. Instantly, the animals started to circle the alter playfully. They made there various noises while jumping around in celebration. There was to be no hunting at this party. Every creature played in harmony, there harsh life forgotten for a day. Animals who didn't circle the alter just kept an eye on there young; for musical entertainment, Kyuubi sat at the side while playing a harp with all of her tails. Being a thousand year old demon with infinite knowledge, she was very skilled at it. Seeing as how many animals gathered in one place with no intention to kill, there was a lot of mating. Those who mated just went a little ways away from the camp for a little privacy, and Midnight and Naruto were no different. They walked out onto the lake again to mate. They mated to the sounds of Kyuubi's harp and the joyful sounds of the party. As Naruto mounted Midnight his thoughts traveled to his life, his life as a human and his life as a demon. He took the time to look at the marks burned in his tail. Tonight, he had just committed his entire life to being a demon. Even if he wanted to, there would be no going back. He wondered if he had any regrets. He listened to the sounds of the party and the sounds of his lover. He looked at her to see her face contorted in pleasure. She opened her eyes and Naruto just stared at her. He smiled to himself. "Not a chance in hell." He thought.

The next day Naruto woke up first as usual. They slept on top of the lake, Naruto on top of Midnight from their previous activities last night. For a while now, Naruto had picked up another habit. He would keep his tails inside Midnight over night. He would only keep in the tips, but that was enough. One of his favorite past times was sucking on his Midnight flavored tail. He slowly removed his tell from Midnight's pussy which woke her up. She woke up with a smile, licked him on his cheek, and took in her surroundings. One of the first things she noticed besides being on top of a lake was the smells. All around her she could smell the strong scent of mating. Not hers but other scents. She smiled when she remembered the big party yesterday. Her smile grew wider when she remembered why there was a party yesterday. She turned to Naruto and licked him on the cheek again before saying "Good morning darling".

Naruto also smiled at the new name. "Good morning honey." he said, while returning her licks. In the distance they could see some animals wake up and start to leave. The party lasted all night and many animals had chosen to sleep in the clearing. They also noted that Kyuubi was sleeping in-between two red foxes. They had a pretty good idea of what Kyuubi was doing last night. After their stretches, Naruto and Midnight finally got up to start the day. With a few justu, the clearing was good as new. Kyuubi woke and parted with the foxes before coming over to Midnight and Naruto who were currently cleaning the last bit of fur from the area.

"**So, how was** **your honeymoon?"**

"I think Naruto is the most romantic person on earth, it was wonderful." Midnight purred.

"All we did was have sex" Naruto said, teasingly.

"Hey, I happen to think sex is very romantic." She said while nibbling on his ear.

Kyuubi watched them as they played before looking up at the son. "**Son** **don't you have your ninja exam today. You wouldn't want to be late, you might fail."** Midnight and Naruto stared at Kyuubi before erupting in a fit of laughter. Kyuubi couldn't help laughing as well.

"I guess your right mom; I don't want to be late for my exam." He said, while snapping his fingers. Instantly he was back to his human form and in his orange jumpsuit. Midnight also snapped her fingers and turned in to chibi fox form. She then jumped on to Naruto's shoulder and wrapped her tail around his neck. Kyuubi looked Naruto over before having a thought.

"**Son I think you should go as yourself for now on, or** **at least** **more of yourself."**

"That sounds interesting, your should do it." Midnight said excitedly.

Naruto thought about it for about a half a second before grinning and snapping his fingers again. He was still human but he was no longer wearing the jumpsuit that blocked his features away. He was now wearing tight white cargo pants that hugged his skin; accept there were no pockets in the back. There was a golden chain attached to the back of his pants that would shake every time he swished his hips. He wore them for obvious reasons, to attract a certain Uchiha. He wore a tight golden short sleeve t-shirt that also hugged his body and revealed his smooth skin. Over that he wore a white vest with a golden fur on its collar. On the back, it has the kanji for "Fox". On his feet he wore white ninja sandals. His kunai and shuriken pouches were white with a golden striped design. He also wore golden marble shaped earrings. His hair was spiky and wild and came down about an inch past his shoulders, which blew in the wind. Kyuubi gave a sly smile at Naruto and whistled.

"**You're going to be beating them off with a stick** **son."**

"I hope so." He said, before heading of to the academy. His classmates would be in for a big surprise.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**

Author note

I guess I have a lot of apologizing to do. I know it's been a little while since I updated, but it's hard making this stuff up. I had to figure out where I wanted to go with the story. Also I know this isn't as long as the others, so…sorry. Please review and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I'm starting my seventh chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"Everyone else speech"

**Chapter 7**

**On with the story**

Naruto ran with blazing speed towards the academy. Today he could finally lower that horrible "dobe" act and be himself. He got to his class on time for once. When he got to the academy, he slowed down and joined the mess of kids trying to rush to class. He went unnoticed by everyone. Once he got to his class, he just sat in the back and waited for class to begin. The class bell rang and everyone sat down as Iruka stood in front of the class.

"As you all know, today is a special day. You will be taking the test to see if you are fit to be ninja's. I hope that you will all do your best." Iruka said. He looked at his class and smiled. "Good luck." With that said he got out his clipboard and started calling people to the front of the class to take their test. For the test you had to make a perfect henje of anyone Iruka said, and you had to create 2 perfect clones of yourself. It was very hard to perform the jutsu for some people, and easy for others, namely Sasuke Uchiha. When he was called and told to do henje of the third hokage, he put his hands into the correct seals and made five clones of himself. After he made the clones, he transformed them all into the third hokage. The class clapped at Sasuke's performance.

"Very good Sasuke, it looks as if you are going to have the highest scores of the exam, unless the last person to go beats you. Iruka said, cheerfully. Sasuke just grunted. He knew no one was better than him. One random fan girl called out, "Who is the last person." Everyone had forgotten about Naruto. He hadn't pulled any pranks so everyone just thought he hadn't come. Iruka looked down at his clip board and called out Naruto's name, the class busted out laughing.

"There's no way Naruto's going to beat Sasuke's score. I doubt he'll even pass." Kiba said between giggles. Suddenly Kiba started looking around. He was looking for Naruto but couldn't see any orange. "Where is he anyway, I bet he chose not to come because he knew he couldn't pass the exam?"

"Naruto, please come to the front of the class to take your exam." Iruka called out. He didn't see Naruto either but he still called out. Suddenly a figure started to move in the back of the class and slowly started walking to the front. The students in the class looked in the direction Iruka was starring. Everyone was surprised by what the saw. It looked as if Naruto had gotten a huge make over. He looked and moved totally different. The entire class got a good look at what Naruto was hiding under his jumpsuit which was a very soft and delicate body. They also noticed that Naruto's hair was slightly longer, and he walked with a sway. Those who were interested which included about over half the class, both male and female noticed the sway of Naruto's hips. The only familiar thing about Naruto was the black scarf he always seemed to wear around his neck and the three whisker marks on his cheeks. The entire class was silent as Naruto approached the front of the class. Some slight blushes could be seen from some people.

"So, what do you want me to do for my test?" Naruto said with a smooth and soft voice. His words had many meanings and brought fantasies to some student's minds, especially Hinata. Iruka stared at Naruto for a little while longer before snapping out of his daze and clearing his throat.

"Well Naruto. It seems you have gotten a new style, very interesting. I hope your since of fashion is not the only thing that's improved." Iruka stared at Naruto thinking of whom he wanted him to transform into. Naruto tilted his head at Iruka while he was thinking. An idea popped into Iruka's head as he saw the looks some student were giving Naruto. In a weird way he hoped what he was about to tell Naruto to do would help Naruto out in some ways. "Ok Naruto, for the first part of the exam I want you to transform into what you think you will look like in ten years."

The class stared weirdly at Iruka who had a sly smile on his face. "I wonder what he's up too. No matter, this should be fun. Show them what there missing honey." Midnight said, inside Naruto's head.

Naruto give a slight smile before putting his hand in a one handed seal and without saying anything he was engulfed in smoke. The class waited for the smoke to clear and was surprised by what they say. They saw a taller Naruto. He was about six feet tall. He had a slim figure. His face was a little sleeker and his whisker marks were a little more defined. He wore a white female kimono with a gold ribbon wrapped around his waist. His hair was long and blonde and came down to his ass. He also wore his golden earrings. He spun around a few times for show. Many girls and boys found themselves trying to cover up there massive nosebleeds. After a few more seconds, Naruto transformed back into his normal self which didn't help the class at all. He stood in front of Iruka with his hands over one another in front of him, his head slightly leaning to the side, and a slight smile on his face.

"How was that Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka had a huge grin on his face, "very good Naruto, from what you look like know I would say that was an accurate description of you." Iruka said, while scribbling something in his clipboard. "Now for the next test I want you to make as many clones as you can."

Naruto nodded before again only doing seals with one hand. The class watch as Naruto did the proper seals with one hand. Iruka had a very shocked expression on his face. After Naruto was done with the seals, he was surrounded by a pouf of smoke. There was ten Naruto's standing in front of the class. Everyone gaped at Naruto, and after a few seconds, the clones disappeared leaving just Naruto. "So how did I do?" Naruto said, with a sweat voice, already knowing the answer.

"Naruto, not only did you make ten clones but you did it with only one hand." Iruka said surprised. Naruto just smiled back at Iruka. Iruka smiled back at Naruto. "What ever training you've done it seems to be working." He looked down at his clipboard. I and some other people will review your scores to see who has passed, though I think this my best class ever. He smiled at Naruto one more time before leaving the class and going to another room, he was followed by Mizuki. Naruto turned around, faced the class, and calmly started walking towards his seat. Many people whispered threw out the class room while looking in Naruto's direction. Naruto could hear everyone, but he only focused on one person while was walking. He looked over to Sasuke and caught  
Sasuke staring at him while he walked. Sasuke saw Naruto looking at him and looked away with a slight blush on his face. Naruto smiled at this. When he got close to his seat, he was interrupted from his fantasies about Sasuke by the dog boy.

"So I see you finally got rid of that stupid suit. And it seems you got slightly stronger, but you're still not better than me." Kiba said with a huge smile. Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba and the rest of the class expected Naruto to burst out with insults and scream about one day being the hokage and were surprised when he didn't.

"Your right Kiba, I could never beat such a manly man as yourself." Naruto said, while winking at Kiba. This made Kiba turn away from embarrassment and a huge blush appeared on his face. Naruto just giggled slightly before walking ahead to his seat. While Iruka was gone, Naruto sat in his seat quietly with a slight smile one his face. All the conversation in the room was about Naruto in some way. There were many views off the new Naruto. Some girls whispered that Naruto was kind of cute but still nothing compared to Sasuke. Some others said that Naruto was just acting that way for attention and that he was still annoying. Some just thought it was a bad prank by Naruto. Over all even though Naruto showed great skill, mostly everyone's views didn't change. One good day wasn't enough to redeem him of a life-time of being a dobe. Naruto really didn't care; he only cared about impressing Sasuke, whose views were different from everyone else.

Secretly Sasuke did like Naruto, but he never thought of him that much. He had too much stuff to worry about live killing his brother and that's it. The thought of revenge against his brother usually ruled his thoughts, but as of now there was another person running threw his mind. He couldn't take Naruto off his mind. The images of the way he walked, the way he talked, and everything about him wouldn't leave. He wondered how anyone could make such an impact on him in such a short time. Then he reminded himself that it wasn't a short time but over many years. And this new Naruto had brought him to the point where he had to have him. Many times he caught himself stealing glances in Naruto's direction. He looked at Naruto to see that Naruto was looking right back at him, and for a second there's eyes met. The morning skies of Naruto eyes met with the dark night of Sasuke's eyes and for a moment they just stared at each other, mesmerized by the others eyes. Those who saw the two staring at each other just thought that they were going to start a fight. After a little while of staring Sasuke finally came to his senses and broke their gaze. He reminded himself that he was an Uchiha and he had to keep his emotions under control. For the rest of the time waiting around in class, both Naruto and Sasuke stayed quite. Some people around the room had found things to do to occupy their time. Naruto spent his time talking to Midnight about various things, mostly Sasuke, and Sasuke spent his time trying to work out his emotions. Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts when the classroom door opened. Iruka and Mizuki stepped threw the door and approached the front of the class. The class went silent as they waited for Iruka to speak.

"After much consideration and thought we have chosen who are worthy enough to become ninja. I'm glad to say that everyone has passed." As Iruka said this, there was a poof of smoke on his table and when it dispersed, it revealed a pile of leaf head bands. Iruka called the students names one by one to receive their head bands. Everyone rejoiced as they got their head bands. Sasuke's expression stayed neutral as he got his headband. Naruto was indifferent about becoming a ninja which surprised Iruka. When he got his headband from Iruka he just bowed slightly and held it in his hand as he made his was towards his seat. Iruka seeing that everyone had their head bands began to speak.

"I am very proud of all of you. Tomorrow you will have to return here to meet your jounin sensei and be put into your three man teams." Iruka said with a smile, some fan girls squealed at the thought of teaming up with Sasuke. Without anymore to say, Iruka dismissed the class.

Outside, families waited for children to come out. They were greeted by happy faces and hugs in celebration. In a tree nearby, Sasuke watched the families and how happy they were. Just looking at the people with their families sparked the memories of his family, and also of the person who took that away from him. He growled, and for the thousandth time he promised to kill his brother. As he looked around at the families, he caught sight of a loan figure sitting on a swing in the nearby park. The figure was Naruto who was swinging by himself looking as if he didn't have a care in the world, but Sasuke new better. He knew Naruto didn't have a family and that he was alone. Sasuke found comfort in the thought that he wasn't the only person without a family though he wished both he and Naruto had a family. He found his thoughts returning to Naruto again as he watched him. He watched as Naruto's hair blew with the wind as he swung. He watched as the sun reflected off of his eyes as Naruto went higher. He watched as Naruto's lips formed a harm smile as the wind blew through his face. He wondered how Naruto could appear so happy when he knew Naruto had no one. In his thoughts he didn't notice that Naruto stopped swinging. When he finally came back to reality and looked at Naruto, Sasuke saw that Naruto was looking straight back at him. Naruto just stared at him, wordlessly asking for him to come over. Though Naruto did nothing but look at Sasuke, Sasuke felt the urge to go over to Naruto. He wanted to tell Naruto how he felt, he wanted to tell him everything, he wanted Naruto, but Sasuke new he could never have him. He had no room in his life for love. So with great regret, he turned his back to Naruto and headed home.

"He wants you Naruto, I can smell it. Just be patient, Sasuke will be ours soon enough." Midnight purred. Naruto nodded before heading back into the forest to wait for the next day.

**(The next day)**

Naruto woke up the next day snuggles up to Midnight as usual. They had celebrated Naruto's new status as a genin, though Naruto didn't really care about becoming a genin, he would be able to fulfill his dreams whether he was a ninja or not, but it was a good way to pass the time. Naruto just wanted an excuse to have sex with Midnight. After waking up and getting ready for the day, Naruto and Midnight prepared to head of to the academy, there was just one last thing he had to do. Naruto snapped his fingers and his leaf headband poofed in into his hand. He looked at it thoughtfully. "Where should I put it?"

Midnight snorted. "I think it would look great up the river." Naruto smiled softly.

"That's not very nice, Midnight this is the leaf's symbol." Naruto said, playfully.

"Like I care, you shouldn't have to wear anything given to you by that poor excuse of a village."

"Well, how about this." Naruto said, while bending down and wrapping it around his thigh."

"It could be a little lower but I guess that's alright." Naruto nodded and took of towards the school. Naruto got there on time and when he did, he could see that there was already a lot of people their. People were mostly talking about who they wanted to get paired up with. Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke who was sitting quietly by himself, ignoring the love crazed stares of some fan girls. Naruto got an idea in his head and decided that he would liven Sasuke's day and maybe piss off a few people. Naruto calmly walked over to Sasuke row and suddenly jumped on the long desk right in front of Sasuke. Naruto sat hunched over like a dog would sit and just stared at Sasuke. Of-course this pissed off Sasuke's fan girls who thought Naruto was messing with their precious Uchiha.

"Naruto leave Sasuke-kun alone, you don't deserve to even be near him." One random fan girl shouted. A roar of approval was heard from other fan girls across the room but Naruto just ignored them. He continued to stare at Sasuke who was becoming uncomfortable from the stare. Sasuke found himself blushing under Naruto's gaze. "What's up with him, doesn't he know that this is weird. Does he know what he does to me?" Sasuke thought while getting lost in Naruto's eyes again. Blinking himself out of his stupor, Sasuke remembered that he had a reputation to keep. "What do you want dobe." Sasuke said, with a slight strain in his voice for calling Naruto dobe. To Sasuke's relief, Naruto didn't seem to be insulted by his comment. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to go, but of-course his fan girls interfered.

"Didn't you hear Sasuke-kun, he said get lost. If you're trying to see what makes

Sasuke so cool so you can copy him forget it. You will never be like Sasuke-kun." Another fan girl shouted, which was followed by yells of approval. The fan girls were getting annoyed that Naruto was messing with Sasuke. From there point of view, Naruto was clearly trying to start a fight by starring at Sasuke. The fan girl's annoyed level sky rocketed from what happened next. The guy behind Naruto suddenly sat back quickly and bumped into Naruto. Something mysterious had just shocked the guy out of nowhere and he flinched backwards which just happened to be were Naruto was hunched over. Everyone saw the "accident" as Naruto being pushed into Sasuke but Naruto knew otherwise. He ended up colliding with Sasuke and he was positioned in such a way that his lips "accidentally" crashed into Sasuke's lips. Naruto took the split second of shock and confusion to thrust his tongue into Sasuke's slightly parted mouth unknown to everyone, before quickly pulling back and pretending to gag. Sasuke pretended to gag as well but in his mind that was the most pleasurable moment has had in a long time. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and caught a wink from Naruto before Naruto began to claw at his mouth, making it look as dramatic as possible. Naruto was a very good actor when he wanted to be and nobody believed the kiss to be anything but an accident. When Naruto finally stood up he was met with the killer intent of almost every girl in the class room.

"Naruto, you took Sasuke-kun's first kiss, I'll kill you." said both Ino and Sakura at the same time. Then along with half the class, they charge at Naruto, who was standing on top of the desk, prepared to do some serious damage. Naruto saw this as another opportunity to impress Sasuke. As the girls frantically punched and clawed at Naruto, he gracefully danced around the room, dodging every assault with ease. He was very flexible. He weaved his way threw the class spinning and ducking with a balance only posses by professionals. Sasuke found himself hypnotized by Naruto's movements. He flowed gracefully through the assault. He swayed to and fro as if he had a beat inside his head. A couple of times he bumped his hips against some girls easily knocking them off balance. After about ten minutes of chasing, all the girls were either on the ground or hunched over huffing and puffing. Naruto stood in front of the class, not tired in the least. He still continued to sway as he stood still. He looked around and saw that nobody else was willing to chase him anymore so he gracefully made his way to his seat. Sasuke stared at Naruto the entire time. Sasuke found himself needing Naruto more than before, he began to daydream about Naruto to try to satisfy his great need. By the time Iruka came into the room he was greeted with a huffing and puffing class of girls, and Sasuke with a nose bleed. He cleared his throat and everyone snapped to attention. Sasuke quickly pinched his nose to stop his nose bleed.

"Well before we begin I would like to congratulate Sasuke. He has been elected rookie of the year." Iruka announced. This brought a wave of applause and cheer to Sasuke and also unwanted attention, he was still trying to stop his nose bleed which wasn't going well since the images of a naked Naruto in his head wouldn't go away. Sasuke just looked up at the ceiling looking uninterested when he was just trying to stop the bleeding. "Now that we got that out of the way, its time to announce the teams." Everyone paid close attention to Iruka, most praying to the kames that they get placed with Sasuke. Many where disappointed when there names were called and they weren't on Sasuke's team, especially Ino. Her anger increase when she heard the next team. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura pumped her hand up and started to squeal in celebration. She would be on the annoying, dead last, Naruto's team, but it was all worth it because she was on a team with Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto were both happy as well. Inside Naruto head Midnight was squealing as well. Sasuke would be theirs for sure now. She soon started fantasizing about the very kinky things the three of them could do together. 

"You know Midnight; I still have to win Sasuke over." Naruto said, trying to calm Midnight down.

"You won't have a problem with that. From the way he's been acting, he minds well have a big dog collar with a tag that says property of Naruto and Midnight. Hm, that's not a bad idea." Midnight mused.

A few minutes past and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were now waiting for their jounin instructor. Sakura was sitting very close to Sasuke and constantly stealing glances at him before turning away with a blush. Sasuke wasn't paying attention; he was thinking what would happen now that he and Naruto are on the same team. That meant that they would be spending a lot more time together whether they liked it or not. After a while of waiting Sasuke realized it was over two hours past the time when there instructor was supposed to be there. If I wasn't for something to occupy his thoughts, Sasuke would be really annoyed. Naruto just sat quietly talking about various things with Midnight and Kyuubi. Soon after three hours of waiting the door to the class finally opened and a man in a jounin uniform, face mask, silver hair, and his headband covering his left eyes came into the class. Sakura looked very annoyed but she wanted to make a good impression so she stayed silent. Naruto and Sasuke looked indifferent.

"My first view of you, I hate you." The man said, with a bored voice. "Meet me on the roof top." He said, before poofing away. They all just got up not knowing what there sensei was like and what was to come.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**

Author note

Thanks for all the reviews. I was hoping to make this chapter a little longer than my last. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update soon, please review and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I'm starting my eighth chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**  
Chapter 8**

**On with the story**

The new team stayed quite as they made there way to the top of the school. Sasuke led the way with Sakura and Naruto following close behind. Both of them were starring at Sasuke's ass, but Sakura didn't notice Naruto. They finally got to the roof and saw their new sensei with his face stuck in a little orange book. As the got closer they could see that it was the adult book Make-Out Paradise. Sakura's inner voice raged. _"I can't believe our sensei is a pervert." Seeing _that his students had arrived Kakashi put his book away. The three sat down on a bench in front of Kakashi.

"It seems you have a perverted sensei, this should make your shinobi life interesting." Midnight mused.

"Ok as you know I will be your knew sensei. I think we should start out by saying something about ourselves, like you like, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi stated.

Sakura raised her hand nervously. "Sensei, can you start first?"

"Ok well my name is Kakashi but you will refer to me as Kakashi-sensei. As for my likes, I'm not telling you. My dislikes, I don't know. My hobbies, that's personal. And my dreams for the future, that's a secret."

Sakura frowned, _"So all we learned was his name."_

"Ok, it's your turn pinky." Kakashi said while pointing at Sakura. Naruto began to giggle silently to himself at Kakashi's name for Sakura. Sakura, who was right next him to shot a glare at Naruto.

"Naruto, stop laughing it's not funny." She said while attempting to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto simply caught Sakura's fist in his hand and gently shoved it back at her. Kakashi raised his brow at this.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean anything." Naruto said with his angelic voice. Sasuke couldn't help starring at Naruto as spoke, which did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. After a little more glaring, Sakura finally decided to speak.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" She glanced over to Sasuke with a blush. "My hobbies are…" she glanced over to Sasuke again, "and my hobbies are…" she gave Sasuke one last glance. "My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto." She said with a yell. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura for what she said. _"How dare she dislike my Naruto."_ He thought to himself. A slight blush appeared on his face when he thought of Naruto being his. The blush soon dispersed when Kakashi brought attention to him.

"Ok, emo boy, it's your turn." Sasuke glared at Kakashi but when he saw that it wasn't doing anything, he began to speak.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are few," his gaze shifted to Naruto for a split second, before his gaze returned to the ground. "My dislikes are many, I have few hobbies, and my dream it more of an ambition, to kill a certain man." Sakura stared dreamily at Sasuke, _"He is so cool."_ She thought to herself.

"Finally, sunshine it's your turn." It was Sakura's turn to snicker at Naruto's name.

Naruto smiled lightly at Kakashi, crossed his legs, rested his hands in his lap, and began to speak. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training and nature," All three of the others raised there eye brows at Naruto. "My dislikes are people who judge others before they get to know them. My hobbies are spending time in the forest and playing with different animals, and my dreams for the future is to become powerful enough to protect those close to me." Sakura basically ignored Naruto threw most of his speech. She chose to just stare at Sasuke, seeing that everyone was done introducing themselves, Kakashi decided to make his judgments' of them.

"_Well, I can see that I have a loved craved fan girl who probably cares more about her looks than being a ninja. Sasuke obviously wants revenge on his brother and also it seems he has some feelings for the blonde kid."_ Kakashi then shifted his gaze to Naruto who was just looking at his other two teammates_. "Also it seems I have another very weird case, I never new anyone that liked to just hang out in the forest. Well at least he likes to train."_ Kakashi said, inwardly sighing. He then began to stare at Naruto_. "He looks so much like his father."_ Kakashi then got up suddenly. The three genin's attention fell back on Kakashi. "Well that's it for today. We will have our first meeting tomorrow. I want you at the team 7 training ground at 8 o'clock sharp. And don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up." He said before poofing away. As soon as Kakashi left, Sakura began to make her move.

"Hey Sasuke, I was thinking since were on the same team that we should go out to get something to eat together, you know to get to know each other a little better." Sakura said, trying to sound as sexy as she could. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her. He was still mad at her for saying she disliked Naruto.

"Sakura if I told you once I've told you a million times, No! I would never go out with someone like you. Our relationship is strictly professional." Sasuke said while turning his back on her.

"But Sasuke…" Sakura pleaded, but she never got to finish her sentence because of Sasuke's interruption.

"Sakura leave me alone, you annoying." He said while walking away. Sakura just stood there crushed, watching Sasuke jump off the building. Naruto offered Sakura no comfort. She would just have to learn that Sasuke wasn't interested. Though Naruto doubted she would give up. Naruto cast a lazy glance at Sakura before jumping off the building himself. He followed Sasuke determined to get Sasuke today.

"Sasuke looked pretty mad at Sakura. I bet it's because she said she didn't like you. I think this is the perfect time to take him, while his thoughts are on you." Midnight stated.

Naruto nodded and continued to follow Sasuke secretly. He followed Sasuke to a cliff where Sasuke just sat down and watched the waves. After a few minutes, Naruto made his presence known. He walked next to Sasuke and sat next to him. Sasuke was totally surprised by Naruto's presence. He hadn't sensed anyone following him. Naruto looked on at the setting sun. Sasuke found himself again thinking of how beautiful Naruto looked. He didn't know what to do. He new he would be mad at anyone else for disturbing him but he couldn't be mad at Naruto. He wanted Naruto, and Naruto was sitting right next to him. So why couldn't he tell Naruto how he felt. Was it a fear of rejection? It was a very good possibility that Naruto wasn't gay and he could ruin any friendship he'd have with Naruto. But Sasuke new that wasn't the reason. Sasuke didn't know if he could handle loving someone else. The truth was he feared that if he gave his heart to someone, that he would lose them one way or another. He didn't think he would be able to live if something happened to Naruto. He wanted Naruto but at the same time he new he couldn't get to close for fear of being hurt again. Sasuke started to get up but stopped when Naruto grabbed his hand. "What are you doing, dobe." Sasuke said with a strained voice. Naruto didn't answer but instead he pulled Sasuke into him and embraced him in a warm hug.

Sasuke was dazed for a few minutes. He found himself returning Naruto's hug. He loved the feel of Naruto. He loved the smell of Naruto's hair, he loved how Naruto smelled like strawberries, and he loved how soft Naruto neck was. Even though he was feeling these things for Naruto, he pulled away. Naruto looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"What are you afraid of?"

Sasuke just stared at him without answering. He began to pull away some more, but Naruto just held on tighter. Naruto's eyes were watering, tears threatening to fall. "Tell me." Naruto screamed. With an action that surprised Naruto, Sasuke threw himself a Naruto, holding him tight, and began to cry.

"I'm afraid that if I give my heart to someone else that they will be taken away from me, just like my family." Sasuke said between sobs. Sasuke was thanking the kames that no one was around while he poured his heart out to Naruto. Naruto just held Sasuke closer, comforting him; he rubbed circles in Sasuke's back which remind Sasuke of what his mom used to do when he was little.

"You don't have to be afraid, Sasuke-kun, I will never leave you. I will become even stronger so you will never have to worry about me being killed just like your family. I will love you and we will be happy together, and you can have a family again." Sasuke pulled away from Naruto shoulder just enough to see Naruto's face. Sasuke believed Naruto. He knew that Naruto wasn't lying, and was overjoyed at the thought of having a family again. For the first time in years he smiled a truly genuine smile. "You look so beautiful when you smile." Naruto said which caused Sasuke to blush. Naruto seeing the usually stoic Sasuke blush just couldn't contain himself anymore. He slowly leaned it to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke just sat there frozen waiting for Naruto. After what seamed like an eternity to Sasuke, there lips met. Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Naruto tasted just as good as he fantasized, Naruto tasted well than he fantasized. Naruto slowly licked at Sasuke lips asking for entrance, and Sasuke slowly parted his lips. Naruto took his chance and trust his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Naruto's tongue explored every inch of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto moaned in Sasuke's mouth with causes him to shiver. He moaned back when their tongues found each other. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Sasuke finally taking control of the situation, won the match. Naruto gladly let Sasuke ravish his tongue, after a few moments they both pulled back to catch their breath. They both stared at each other Sasuke had a slight blush on his face. Their bodies stayed close to each others.

"O yeah, that's what I'm talking about, I can't wait until I get to taste those lips." Midnight cheered.

"**I knew this would happen. My son can get what ever, and who ever he wants. I can't wait to tell my sisters about this." Kyuubi mused.**

Naruto hearing the thoughts of his family decided it was the time to tell Sasuke everything. "Sasuke I have some things I need to tell you." Sasuke was still a little dazed from the kiss but still gave Naruto his undivided attention. "How much do you know about the nine-tailed fox?"

For the next couple hours Naruto told Sasuke about his life. He told him everything, about his relationship with Kyuubi, his horrible childhood, and even about him being a demon. Sasuke had mixed feelings about it all. There were some Uchiha's who lost there life fighting the Kyuubi, but if his new lover found her Ok then he would too. He didn't want to offend Naruto be not liking his mother. He decided that for the sake of love that he would give Kyuubi and Midnight a chance. From what Naruto said it sounded like Midnight came before everything. But there were some bright sides. Sasuke new that Naruto would be able to protect himself since he has been and is being trained by a demon, the nine-tailed fox no less. Also, he was sure that now that he was unofficially accepted into Naruto's family that he would be able to train with Naruto and become strong enough to kill his brother, also he now had a very powerful family that he wouldn't have to worry about. He new that Kyuubi would never replace his real mother but he would enjoy having a family still.

Naruto and Sasuke talked all threw the night. They told each other about there lives and got to know each other much better because of it. At about 4 o'clock in the morning, they both decided that they would need atleast some sleep if they were going to do well today. So after a long goodbye, they parted. Sasuke wasn't able to see Kyuubi or Midnight but he new he would soon. The last thoughts that went through Sasuke's mind as he fell to sleep were of Naruto, his Naruto.

After a few hours of sleeping with Midnight, Naruto prepared for the day. He did his usual daily routine before heading off to the team 7 training grounds. Naruto got there an hour late and was reminded of it by Sakura. As soon as he got close enough, Sakura pointed a finger at Naruto and screamed.

"Naruto you're late, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." She screamed, angrily.

Sasuke flinched at Sakura's voice. Naruto resisted the urge to cover his ears. "Somebody shut that banshee up; I think my ears are bleeding." Midnight cried, sending an image of her with bleeding ears to Naruto's head. Naruto put his hands up to his mouth and giggling slightly. Sakura had an annoyed look on her face. Naruto just smiled at her.

"Sakura I don't think I can be late if Kakashi-sensei isn't hear."

"That's not the point Naruto. Kakashi-sensei said to be here at 8 o'clock and its already past 9."

"I'm sorry Sakura I just don't see the logic in getting hear on time if our teacher won't be here.

"Of-course you wouldn't see the logic in that Naruto, you're too stupid to see the logic in anything." Sakura said angrily.

"Ouch, that's cold."

Naruto didn't seem to be affected by Sakura's outburst. He just walked over to a nearby tree and sat down under it, his face was emotionless.

Not caring that she might have hurt Naruto's feelings, Sakura turned around to face Sasuke and just stare at him, but she wasn't met with his usual emotionless face, but with a glare. Sasuke was beyond pissed at Sakura for what she said to his Naruto. Being an Uchiha he didn't just out and tell her how he felt, he just glared at her for all he was worth. Sakura couldn't take looking at Sasuke glaring at her so she looked away.

"_What's wrong with Sasuke, he seems really mad probably because Naruto was late, yeah that's it."_ She thought to herself, trying to reassure herself.

After he thought he did enough glaring Sasuke focused his attention on Naruto. Sasuke could tell that Sakura's insult hurt Naruto because he didn't have that far off smile on his face. He looked over at Naruto sadly, debating in his head whether he should go over and comfort Naruto. He looked over at Sakura. "_That bitch, how dare she. Should I go over to him? But what will people think? I'm sure word would get out. I still have a reputation to keep."_ Many emotions were running through his mind as he thought these things. All his emotions were shown through his eyes. Naruto watched Sasuke in fascination.

"He seems to be having an inner debate with himself. He probably doesn't want people to know he likes guys." Midnight mused.

"_I don't mind. I know it will take time but eventually, when he thinks the time is right he can tell everyone himself."_ Naruto said, while giving Sasuke a small smile to let him know that he was o.k. Sasuke sighed mentally.

"_It seems he understands. It's as if he knows what I'm thinking. I need to work on hiding my emotions more if I can be read that easily, but I'm kind of glad he can read me so easily." _No longer debating with himself, Sasuke sat leaned against a tree and become lost in his thoughts knowing they were in for a long wait. Naruto sat under a tree quietly and after a while Sakura began to stare at Sasuke again, wondering what he was smiling about. After 2 more hours, Kakashi finally showed up.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei you're late,"Sakura yelled.

"I'm sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way to get here."

"Yeah right, that's the worst excuse ever."

Being done with the warm greetings, Kakashi finally decided to get down to business. The three genin stood in front of Kakashi, waiting for their orders.

"Well let me just cut to the chase. You three are not official ninjas yet."

Sakura just gaped at him and Sasuke gave Kakashi a glare. Naruto looked indifferent

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean. We all graduated from the ninja academy." Sakura stated.

"Yes you did but that was just to see who was ready to take the real tests which are given by the jounin instructors." Kakashi paused for a minute to let the information sink in.

"So what do we have to do for the test" Sasuke said with a very annoyed voice. Kakashi's eyes curled up in that weird eye smile of his and he pulled out two bells.

"You will have to take these bells away from me. If you are able to get a bell away from me then you pass and you become an official ninja."

"But sensei, there only two bells, and three of us, doesn't that mean that only two of us will pass." Sakura pointed out.

"Yep, you all will have three hours to get the bells away from me. You will have to come at me with an intention to kill if you want any hope of taking these bells from me. You are allowed to use any weapons, even kunai." Kakashi stated seriously. Sakura was nervous at the thought of having to fight an elite ninja, but she saw a bright side to the test.

"I _know Sasuke-kun will get a bell that just leaves me and Naruto."_ She looked over to Naruto and narrowed her eyes_. "If I can get a bell too than it will just be me and Sasuke on a team alone. I just have to get a bell before him."_ Sakura thought. Kakashi looked at Sakura and inwardly sighed.

"_It seems like team work it out the window. It looks like they would rather fight each other than me."_ Kakashi thought. Naruto had caught the look Sakura was giving him.

"_I know this mission is about teamwork. All genin teams have three man cells. He wants us to work together even thought there are only two bells, but I don't think that's what's going though Sakura's mind. Even if I do get a bell by myself, I won't pass."_ Naruto sighed. He would have to figure out away to make her work with him_. "Looks like I might fail this one."_

After viewing everyone's reactions Kakashi concluded they showed no sign of wanting to work as a team. He tied the bells to his waist and looked at the "Team".

"Ok, when I give the word, the mission will begin, Start!"

Instantly, Sasuke and Sakura jumped in the forest in an attempt to hide. Of-course he knew exactly where they were. He looked at their hiding spots.

"_It seems they got the hiding part down."_ He thought, before looking at Naruto who hadn't moved. "Accept one. Aren't you going to hide?"

"What's the point, you would already know were I was hiding. You were looking directly at them when Sakura and Sasuke went to hide." Naruto said cheerfully, hoping to give a hint to the others to move. He then heard them move from their positions to go find a better hiding spot. Kakashi looked at Naruto surprised.

"_Wasn't he supposed to be the worst in his class? It seems he's smarter than I thought."_ But Naruto then got into a fighting stance. _"I guess I spoke to soon if he thinks he can beat me in a head on attack." _"I guess we will start our first lesson, taijutsu." He then pulled out his book and started to read.

"It seems he underestimated you Naru-kun. Show him what happens when you underestimate a demon. I think the fox claw style will be good for this fight."

Naruto nodded before getting into a low crouch. He put his hands on each side of his face, with his nails pointed towards Kakashi. His nails doubled in size and sharpness. He then bared his teeth with were know longer and sharper, and he began to growl. Kakashi looked up from his book to see Naruto. Naruto was just staring at him, emitting a low growl. Then suddenly Naruto charged. He ran towards Kakashi with blinding speed. Kakashi barely got a chance to put his book away before Naruto got to him. Naruto first started with a barrage of slashes. Each strike was inches centimeters away from Kakashi's vitals. Every strike led to an even more powerful and deadlier strike. Kakashi found himself struggling to dodge Naruto's strikes. He found no opening for a counter strike. After a few minutes of dodging, Kakashi finally found his opening, Naruto aimed a strike for Kakashi's heart, but Kakashi side stepped Naruto and threw him off balance for a split second which was all he needed. He brought his hand down in a chop in order to knock Naruto out, but Naruto was already a step ahead of him. Naruto spun around on his heels making Kakashi miss, he then grabbed the attacking arm with his left hand, keeping Kakashi in place, and with his right hand he came down on Kakashi with the force to crumple boulders. His claw connected with Kakashi's shoulder, tearing him apart from top to bottom, but as he got to Kakashi's stomach, their was a poof of smoke and Kakashi was replaced with a log that was smashed into a million pieces by Naruto's slash. Naruto looked down at the splinters, shrugged and then ran into the forest. Somewhere in the forest, Kakashi looked at the vest on his shoulder. He hadn't been hurt but his vest was ripped threw to the point were you could see Kakashi's skin. He had escaped at the last moment. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"_I barely got out of their alive. I see I'm going to have to watch out for him. He was so fast, I could hardly keep up. And that last attack, he was of balance, he shouldn't have been able to counter like that."_ He then looked down at his waist. His eyes widened in shock. One of his bells was gone. "_When did he take the bell? I was careless. I won't underestimate him again." "Well I guess there's no use crying over spilled milk. I can still mess with the others." _And with that, Kakashi headed off into the forest to find the others. Just above where Kakashi was sitting, Naruto appeared from inside the tree. He stood on the bottom side of a branch, the bell jingling from his waist.

"He's pretty fast for a human. I didn't think he'd last that long against you." 

"Yeah he is pretty fast, at human standards. But demons are on a whole different level. Maybe I shouldn't have held back so much. I probably could have gotten him to reveal his sharingan. O well, let's go see how the others are doing." Naruto then took off into the forest. For the next 2 hours and 45 minutes, Naruto watched as Sakura was repeatedly tricked by simple genjutsu, and Sasuke just stayed with his head body underground after he was beaten. Naruto didn't even bother trying to get them to work together. If they couldn't figure it out on their own then they could just do things their way which wasn't working. Even though Sasuke was his boy friend he still didn't help him. He believed in the concept of learning by experience. Plus, Sasuke getting constantly defeated by Kakashi would teach Sasuke to strategize instead of just running in. But Naruto did take pity on them when after working so hard to get out of the original inner decapitation technique that he got trapped in it again. Naruto decided to help. He jumped in the clearing where Sasuke and Sakura were. Sakura was still passed out. He went over to Sasuke and crouched in front of him. Sasuke looked really annoyed.

"Were the hell have you been. I could use your help." Sasuke said, angrily. Naruto just smiled at him.

"Sorry Sasuke, you just look so cute when you're annoyed." Sasuke blushed from the comment. Naruto then stood up and started performing hand seals. After he was finished, Sasuke slowly rose up from the ground. As soon as Sasuke was free the buzzer signaling the end of the match rang, Sakura than got up from the noise, Kakashi soon poofed into the clearing.

"Time is up time for your punishment."

Five minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the ground next to Sakura who was tied up on a log.

"For your punishment, Sakura will be tied up to a log and will be left without lunch. You too will have lunch but you are not allowed to feed her."

Sakura frowned. "But why am I the one who gets tied to a log. I'm sure I did better than Naruto.

"Because while your team mates actually fought, you were busy passing out." Sakura lowered her head in embarrassment. "You were fawning over Sasuke so much that you didn't even try to help Naruto fight."

"But sensei, there are only two bells. If I helped Naruto and we got the bells we wouldn't know who would get them. You said the only ones who get to become ninja's are the ones who get a bell."

Kakashi nodded his head and looked at them with disappointment. "If that were true than Naruto would have been the only one to pass." They than noticed that one of Kakashi's bells were missing. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto to see him holding a bell. He than tossed the bell to Kakashi. "Naruto was the only one to get a bell, but he still won't pass. Why do you think you were put in teams? To be successful you have to work as a team, sometimes even putting your team before the mission. None of you even tried to work as a team." Sakura looked down at the ground in shame. Sasuke continued to stare at Kakashi, and Naruto just looked at Kakashi with that far off smile glued to his face. Kakashi stared at Naruto trying to figure out why he didn't look the least bit sad, he then shrugged it off and continued. "Since at least one of you got a bell, I will give you another chance. After Sasuke and Naruto are done eating, you will have until sundown to take the bells. Remember that Sakura still is not allowed to eat, if either of you tries to feed her than you will fail. I suggest you come at me as a team this time." Kakashi said before poofing away. As soon as he left Naruto offered Sakura his food.

"Naruto are you deaf, Kakashi just said I couldn't eat. Are you trying to make us fail?" Sakura screamed.

"We have to be at our best if we are going to beat Kakashi, and we can't fight at our best if you are slowing us down from hunger." Sakura still refused to eat Naruto's food. Sasuke seeing logic in Naruto's words offered Sakura his food. He rolled his eyes when she happily ate his food without a fuss. Once she was done, Kakashi poofed into the area. He glared at them. They prepared to be yelled at.

"You disobeyed a direct order to feed Sakura, you pass." Sakura gaped at Kakashi. "You put the team before the mission. Shinobi that break the rules are seen as scum, but a shinobi that abandons their friends are lower than scum. You were willing to put your teammate before the mission. I believe you will make a successful shinobi team. Congratulations, you have the rest of the day of." Kakashi then disappeared, and   
Sakura began screaming with joy, Sasuke not wanting to be around Sakura, got up and left. Naruto cut Sakura down with a kunai and as soon as she was down she ran towards Sasuke without so much as a thank you.

"So Sasuke, you want to go get something to eat in celebration."

"No." Sakura had a look of disappointment on her face, but she didn't want to annoy Sasuke so she left with an exited good bye, no doubt off to tell Ino. After Sakura was out of sight, Naruto walked up behind Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and began to nuzzle his face into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stopped and just enjoyed the sensation, low moans escaped his mouth.

"Would you like to meet the family Sasuke-kun?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ears, the action cause Sasuke to shiver. He just nodded his head. Naruto smiled before grabbing his hand and dragging him off into the forest.

**That's the end of this chapter. **

Author note

Thanks for the reviews. They really drive me to keep going. I'll keep writing as long as I know people still like my stories. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I've been getting some minor complaints about this story. It seems people like my story and ideas but they don't like that I've made this story yoai. Well all I can say to those people is too bad. When I started this story I decided it would be yaoi. Maybe in the future I'll right another story like this but without yaoi, but for this story I'm writing it my way. If you don't like guy on guy then don't read. For everyone else, enjoy.

**Alright, I'm starting my ninth** **chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 9**

**On with the story**

Naruto led Sasuke threw the forest. They jumped through the trees together with Sasuke following closely behind. Sasuke noted how graceful Naruto moved through the trees. He just stared at Naruto as they jumped from branch to branch. He was barely aware of his surroundings which was why he wasn't able to see that there was no branch in front of him. His body moved on its own, his mind totally gone as he stared at Naruto. He didn't even notice anything wrong until he felt himself falling and saw Naruto shrinking into the distance. He finally came back to his senses and looked around him. He was falling fast. The wind whipped past his face to a point where he could barely breathe. He looked down and saw how far up he was. If he didn't stop himself he would fall to his death, trees passed him at a mile a minute as he fell, and the ground was rushing at him fast. He was to far away from anything to grab hold off. "_This can't be it I still have so much to do."_ He thought while twirling around in the air so his back was towards the ground. Even thought he knew it to be futile, he still would try to cushion his fall as much as he could.

"Naruto" He whispered before closing his eyes and awaiting the bone crushing impact. After what seemed like an eternity of falling, Sasuke finally hit something, but it wasn't the cold hard ground but something fuzzy and soft. He slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Naruto. Or at least what looked like Naruto. This person was slightly different. From just seeing the face he could tell that if this was Naruto then some big changes had been made. He still had the whisker marks on his cheek but they were more defined. His hair was no longer spiky and wild but long, silky, and tame. He still had blue eyes but they were slitted. And he couldn't miss the fuzzy golden ears on top of his head. After staring at the more animal like Naruto he finally looked around. The thing that cushioned his fall was three long golden tails and Naruto's arms. Naruto's arms supported Sasuke's back and legs while his tails gave him a little more cushion. He was being held bridal style.

"Wow Sasuke-kun I didn't know you were so clumsy, I might have to put a leash on you." Naruto purred.

Sasuke couldn't help the embarrassment creeping up inside of him. He looked away from Naruto not wanting him to see his face.

"Just put me down." He said softly. Naruto just smiled and held him closer.

"Don't be so embarrassed Sasuke-kun. I know what its like to get distracted. I do live with a very sexy half naked fox after all."

Sasuke just blushed and buried his face into Naruto chest trying to hide his blush. He couldn't help noticing how soft Naruto felt and how good he smelled. Naruto's tails rubbed Sasuke's entire body slowly making him melt in Naruto's arms. He completely forgot how embarrassed he was and just enjoyed the feelings Naruto was giving him. He completely calmed down. Naruto looked down at Sasuke with a smile. He watched as  
Sasuke moaned softly and made himself more comfortable in Naruto's arms.

"Make yourself as comfortable as you like Sasuke-kun. I think I'll carry you the rest of the way, I don't want you getting distracted again and killing yourself." Naruto said with a giggle. Sasuke just nodded his head and snuggled closer to Naruto. After making sure Sasuke was comfortable, Naruto took off into the trees. It didn't take Naruto long to get to his clearing to Sasuke's dismay, he enjoyed the trip. After Naruto jumped into the middle of the clearing Sasuke reluctantly moved from Naruto's arms. He looked around and scanned the area. It was about 100 feet wide in all directions. It was also surrounded by trees so it would be very difficult to find if you didn't already know where it was. He could hear birds chirping and small rustling in the bushes from time to time. Off in the distance he also heard what sounded like a stream.

"Peaceful." Sasuke said while gazing the area.

"Yep, this is where I go to get away from it all. Sometimes me and Midnight sit around and just listen to the forest."

After a little while of gazing, Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto. He finally got to see Naruto's entire demon form. He starred at him noting every detail, every curve, how his hair blew in the wind even when he wasn't moving, how his tails swayed back and forth. Sasuke found himself entranced by Naruto. Even with this new change, Naruto was still as beautiful as ever, if not more. Sasuke was soon brought out of his daze by a soft voice behind him.

"Having fun staring at my mate Sasuke-kun." It purred

Sasuke turned around and was met with black slitted eyes. They were inches from his face and he jumped back. As he jumped back he got a better view of the person. It was a black huminiod fox with two tails wearing tight black leather pants and a small black t-shirt. He watched as she walked over to Naruto. Naruto also started walking, meeting her half way. He noted how they both walked the same, tails swaying, and hips swishing. Once they got close she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. They then shared a passionate kiss. Sasuke watched how there tails entwined as they kiss, and listened to the silent purrs coming from both of them. He felt the jealousy creeping up inside him but he reminded himself that she came first. After a few seconds they broke apart and looked over to Sasuke.

"If you haven't guessed already, this is Midnight, my mate."

Sasuke looked over to Midnight and took in all her features. This was the first time he's ever seen a full demon. In a way he thought she was pretty. Midnight, getting impatient with Sasuke starring decided to go over to him and properly introduce her. She disappeared from Sasuke's eyes. He gaped at the spot she was just at and couldn't believe she just vanished. He looked around nervously but had no success finding her. Right when he was going to ask Naruto what was going on, he was tackled to the ground by a big black blur. When he came back to his senses he found Midnight on top of him licking his face. She had his hands pinned above his head. Sasuke didn't do anything to try and stop her, he didn't think he could anyway, but he didn't think she would hurt him. After she was done licking his face she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, we've been waiting a long time for you. Welcome to the family."

Sasuke smiled back at her. "Thank you."

"There's still one more person you have to meet." With that said she slowly backed off of Sasuke and let him get up. Once he was up Naruto walked over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, I would like you to meet my mother."

On cue a plume of blue flame erupted in the middle of the clearing, and out stepped Kyuubi.

"**Hello Sasuke-kun, I am Kyuubi, welcome to the family."**

Sasuke again found himself starring. This was the hated nine-tailed fox Kyuubi in the flesh, the demon that killed thousands and almost destroyed the leaf village. He was scared, he had always been told of the Kyuubi and he couldn't help being scared. Sasuke found himself moving closer to Naruto. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and smiled. He wrapped one of his tails around Sasuke's waist and pulled him to his side. In his demon form Naruto was a few inches taller than Sasuke. He moved close to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, she won't hurt you, plus I'm here to protect you." Hearing those words calmed Sasuke down and he relaxed, laying his head on Naruto's shoulder. He loved this feeling. Usually he would act tough and uncaring, cold and emotionless. But with Naruto beside him he didn't have to act that way. He could open up, and he knew Naruto wouldn't judge. Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke and Naruto's exchange. She then turned her attention to Midnight and gave her a signal. Midnight smiled before walking over to Kyuubi. Once she got there they both looked back at Naruto and Sasuke.

"**We'll give you two some space to get to know each other a little better."** Kyuubi said with a deviant smile gracing her muzzle.

"We're glad to have you hear Sasuke-kun. We'll see you two soon." with that said, they both disappeared in a puff of blue flames.

Sasuke looked on, confused at why they left so suddenly. He soon got his answer when he felt himself being pulled into Naruto. All three of Naruto's tails had pulled Sasuke into his chest. Sasuke looked up at Naruto to see him smiling down at him. And what he saw in Naruto's eyes made it crystal clear to him what was going to happen next. In those ocean blue eyes he saw pure untamable lust. He shivered at the intensity of it. In an instant he found himself pushed to ground with a horny golden fox demon straddling him.

**(Warning, lemon alert, lemon alert)**

As soon as Sasuke's back touched the ground Naruto went to work. His first priority was to take advantage of Sasuke's lips. He went down and slammed his lips into Sasuke's, not giving him any chance to protest. He sucked, bit, and licked Sasuke's lips, loving their flavor. Sasuke had doubts about this for about a millisecond before he found himself returning Naruto's kiss. His hands found their way to Naruto's chest, clawing at the fabric of Naruto's shirt. Naruto smirked and with a thought his top was off. Sasuke gladly ran his hands across Naruto's chest, feeling the smooth skin. Sasuke loved the feel of Naruto's skin on his fingers. He ran his hands across Naruto's body, savoring the feel of it. Naruto wanting to taste more of Sasuke, he licked and bit on Naruto's lips, demanding entrance. Sasuke gladly parted his lips letting Naruto attack his mouth. Naruto's tongue roamed his mouth, searching for the treasure inside. He didn't have to search long because he soon found the treasure, Sasuke moist and awaiting tongue. As soon as he found it he thrust his tongue forward, entwining their tongues. Sasuke fought for dominance but there was no winning against Naruto in his animalistic state. But Sasuke wasn't complaining. He gladly let Naruto dominate him. Naruto growled into Sasuke's mouth gaining him a moan from Sasuke. Naruto found himself liking that sound. He growled again, gaining another moan from Sasuke. Naruto decided to step it up. He didn't have tails for nothing.

Naruto didn't like Sasuke's cloths getting in the way so his tails ran under Sasuke's clothes and with a quick jerk upwards, Sasuke clothes were ripped off leaving him completely naked. Suddenly Naruto broke off their deep kiss. Sasuke looked at him confused. Naruto pulled back and took a few moments to take in Sasuke's body. His skin was pale and soft to the touch. His whole body glowed from the sun reflecting from it. Naruto just starred at him, forgetting about their previous activities. Sasuke suffering from the lack of contact began to whimper. He rubbed Naruto's body trying to get him to start again. Naruto hearing Sasuke's whimpers snapped back to reality. He let his tails make for lost time. They instantly lashed out, roaming Sasuke's body, teasing, squeezing, and rubbing Sasuke all over. Sasuke loved the fuzzy feel of those tails and moaned, enjoying the feeling. With Sasuke occupied, Naruto decided to get to business. He placed three fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them. Once he got them moist enough, he spread Sasuke's legs and placed his fingers at Sasuke's puckered entrance. Sasuke was to busy with Naruto's tails to notice until he felt a shooting pain run up his back. He gasped out in surprise in pain. He looked at Naruto to see a smile gracing his face. Naruto slowly lowered his self on top of Sasuke until they were eye level.

"Just relax Sasuke-kun. The pain will go away soon."

Before Sasuke could speak Naruto crushed there lips together at the same time pushing his finger further into Sasuke's ass. Sasuke gasped again, but this time his gasp was muffled. Naruto did his best to distract Sasuke from the pain. He made two of is tails tease Sasuke's nipples while the last rubbed up and down Sasuke's member. It was  
successful; Sasuke began to moan even as Naruto's finger went further inside him. When Naruto thought Sasuke was ready he started to move his finger in and out of Sasuke. Sasuke moans grew louder as the pain went away, Naruto feeling he was ready pushed a second finger into Sasuke stretching him out. Sasuke took another couple minutes to get used to the intrusion before he was moaning and bucking again. Finally the last finger was shoved in, but by this time Sasuke was already near his climax from the constant treatment. As Naruto shoved his three fingers into Sasuke he finally found Sasuke prostate and with a scream, Sasuke came, he drenched Naruto's tail and himself with his cum. Naruto pulled away from Naruto's mouth just to hear him scream. Sasuke's entire body buckled as he came. His vision went blurry from the intense please of his first climax. As he finished he flopped out on the ground heaving heavily. Naruto licked and nipped at Sasuke's neck waiting for him to recover. Sasuke looked up Naruto lovingly. He had never felt anything like that, he wanted more. As soon as he recovered Sasuke began grinding his hips into Naruto, he knew why Naruto had only used his fingers even though this was his first time. He wanted Naruto inside of him.

"Naru-kun, please take me." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled at his new pet name and at Sasuke's willingness. But Naruto wanted more. He wanted to assort his dominance. Something he would have to do and make sure it lasted. He leaned down close to Sasuke's ear.

"Beg." He whispered.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard. Naruto wanted him to beg. He was an Uchiha, an Uchiha never begged. But this was different. From the moment they started, Sasuke new Naruto would be the dominant one in this relationship. And from the moment they started, he accepted that.

"Please Naru-kun, fuck me, I want you inside of me make me cum, fuck me until you can't fuck me anymore, please." Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto smile grew even larger as he heard Sasuke beg. Naruto moved his lips to Sasuke's collar bone. He licked and nipped at a certain spot. His nips grew steadily harder until his teeth finally pieced Sasuke's skin, a small amount of blood leaked from the wound. Sasuke gasped from the slight pain but didn't move. Naruto pulled his teeth out and lapped up all the blood. A red bite mark was permanently imbedded into Sasuke's neck. Naruto had marked Sasuke as his. Naruto, satisfied, decided to give his mate what he wanted. He moved his throbbing cock to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, awaiting the intrusion. Naruto sensing Sasuke's readiness slowly pushed into Sasuke. He new this was Sasuke's first time and he didn't want to hurt his new mate, too much. Sasuke kept his eyes shut as Naruto entered him. Once Naruto had gotten his entire length inside Sasuke he stopped to let Sasuke get used to it. After a few minutes Sasuke began to move, Naruto saw this as a sign to start again. At first he move back and first slowly, but once he heard Sasuke's moans he sped up. He soon found Sasuke's prostate again and was rewarded with a pleasure filled scream and a bucking Sasuke. Naruto continued to hit that same spot over and over again as he picked up the pace. Soon Sasuke was bucking, squealing, moaning, and screaming, frantically. Naruto pounded Sasuke at an inhuman speed; Sasuke couldn't keep up with Naruto's pace and just let Naruto pound into him. Sasuke soon found himself pushed to the edge and with one earsplitting scream, Sasuke came. As he came he squeezed Naruto cock to the point of orgasm. They both scream out in sheer bliss. Once they were done they were both covered in cum. They lay down on the ground too tired to move, Naruto lying on top of Sasuke. They looked into each others eyes and gave a weak smile.

**(End of Lemon)**

"I think I'm going to like being part of this family." Sasuke said tiredly.

Naruto smile grew, "I knew you would." He said weakly before giving Sasuke one last kiss on the lip and both of them fell asleep.

Nearby in the forest Kyuubi and Midnight watched Sasuke and Naruto fall asleep.

"That was so hot; I can't wait until I get a turn with Sasuke-kun." Midnight said, dreamily.

"**You'll get your chance eventually Midnight. But first Sasuke will have to get used to these new changes. He'll be in for a big surprise tomorrow."**

"He's going to look so much better, I can't wait."

Satisfied with the new couple they both left them to sleep peacefully both awaiting the next day.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I got lost on the road of life (hehehe).Well I hope you liked it. I'll update…eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, I'm starting my tenth** **chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 10**

**On with the story**

Pale eyes lids opened automatically. The owner's body trained to wake up at the exact same time every day. The first sight he was met with was the sleeping form of his new mate. He smiled softly at the sleeping form of his mate. He leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek before getting up slowly and going over to the nearest source of water which happened to be the nearby pond. It was early in the morning, the sun not up yet, the forest silent, and the pond still. He tiredly made his way over to the pond and kneeled down at the edge. He cupped a hand full of water and splashed it on his face waking him up. He then looked at his reflection and black slitted eyes widened in surprise. He jumped back and gave a shocked scream that echoed through the forest.

Blue eyes snapped open as he heard the cry of his mate. He quickly jumped up and dashed off in the direction of the scream. It only took him a few seconds to get to the pond where the cry came from, and he was met with a strange sight. Sasuke ran on top of the pond in circles constantly looking down at his reflection. His hands flew to the black ears on top of his head feeling to see if the were real. He then grabbed at his black tail in a confused panic. He bit his tail in an effort to wake up from his dream but all he managed to do was make a searing pain shoot up his spine. He let go of his tail and started to pet it in hopes of making the pain go away. He watched in fascination as the bite mark on his tail started to glow red before healing completely in seconds. After seeing this he started to calm down. He sat down on the pond hunched over like a fox and gazed his other changes. Naruto watched from the side lines as Sasuke accepted his new form.

The next thing he noticed was his hair. It was now much longer than before. His black hair flowed down to his but freely. He took some in his hands and noted that it was much softer than before. As he looked at his hair he noticed his nails which were now sharper and twice as long. He poked his finger to test the sharpness and the nails punctured his skin with ease. He than watched again as his finger glowed red before healing. He looked again at his reflection in the water. The irises of his eyes were blood red and his pupils were black and slitted just like Midnight's. He opened his mouth and examined his teeth which were also longer and sharper. Now calmed down, Sasuke got up and looked at himself fully. After gagging all his changes he decided he liked the transformation. It felt comfortable and natural. Finally accepting his changes he decided to do what he came here for. He slowly released the chakra from his feet and started to sink into the pond water. Once he was fully in the water he decided to take a swim. On the edge of the pond Naruto watched his new mate. There was a small rustling in the bushes and Midnight and Kyuubi stepped out of the forest and walking over to Naruto who was sitting down watching over Sasuke.

"He took that much better than I expected. I didn't think any human could handle being turned into a demon so well." Midnight said, impressed.

"**You pick your mates wisely son. He will be a fine addition to the family."**

"Thank-you mother, I know he will be a good mate. At this rate he will have no problem adjusting to his new life style."

"**Yes well speaking of his new life style, I think now is the time to start his training. You can't have weak mates. I'll give you three about 5 minutes, after that we'll start your morning training." **She said before poofing away.

Naruto and Midnight not wanting to waist any time jumped into the pond and swam over to Sasuke, Sasuke heard them coming and surfaced to greet them. As they got closer Sasuke greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning Naru-kun, Midnight.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, so how are the changes."

"I feel great, I feel stronger than ever but you could have told me that I would change into a demon as well." Sasuke said, with an uncharacteristic pout.

"Well I'm sorry, I thought it would be obvious since your going to be with me forever. I guess I should have told you though, are you mad."

Sasuke smiled, swam over to Naruto, and rested his head against Naruto chest. "I could never be mad at you Naru-kun." Sasuke was surprised by his actions but he didn't leave Naruto's side. He felt compelled to be near Naruto. Naruto smiled down at Sasuke before rising up on top of the water and picking Sasuke up bridal style. Midnight rose above the water as well and moved near Naruto.

"Well I can see he's already feeling the effects of his mark."

Sasuke looked up at the two confused, "What effects?"

"We'll explain that soon, but for now we have to get back to mother for training." Naruto then took of into the forest with Midnight following close behind. After a couple seconds they were back in the clearing, Kyuubi stood in the middle of the clearing. Naruto put Sasuke down and they awaited Kyuubi's orders. Kyuubi looked at the three with a smile before starting.

"**Well first things first. I'm going to explain some things for Sasuke's benefit. If you haven't already guessed Sasuke, you are now a demon. You have demon blood and chakras flowing through you, being a demon you are now much stronger and faster than before among other things."**

Sasuke smiled at this.

"**You will now be training with my son and Midnight. My training will be much harder than anything you've ever done in your life, are you up for it."**

Sasuke gave a nod.

"**Good, as we go on I will lecture you all on different subjects. Sometimes you will train together and sometimes you will train alone. I can be at multiple places at once with a simple just so training you all won't be a problem. On a different subject I will explain some parts of being a demon that I think you should know now. Sasuke, know that you are a demon will have some urges, these are normal, we will teach you to control them. But there is one thing that you won't be able to control."**

Sasuke then grew nervous, he didn't like the idea of not being able to control his urges, he waiting patiently for Kyuubi to explain what it was.

"**Do you recall being bitten by Naruto?"**

Sasuke nodded with a blush on his face as he recalled the events of the previous night.

"**Well when he bit you he marked you as his. The mark on your shoulder means that you belong to him and no one else is to touch you. This is our way, the demon way. In hell this is how we keep other demons away from our mate. Hell is a rough place so demons have made ways to live there. For example, demons are raped everyday in hell, to protect our mate we mark them to let others know that it they touch our mate they will have to deal with us. Also since you have that mark you and Naruto will feel a need to be together all the time. This is also true for Naruto and Midnight. If a demon stays away from there mate for too long they will most likely go crazy. There is one more thing I think you should know. Naruto marking you is a sign of his dominance. Over time you will grow more submissive. You mark will effect you both physically and emotionally."**

Sasuke looked shocked from this new information. He starred from Kyuubi to Naruto trying to see if this was a joke. When he saw neither of them were laughing he gritted his teeth and looked over to Kyuubi.

"So you're saying I'm going to start at acting like a girl around Naruto."  
Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

Midnight smiled, "Not exactly, you will still be yourself. You won't go around playing with dolls or shopping at the mall for hours on end, or anything like that. You will just be more submissive around Naruto, for example, your need to be close to him will be stronger, you'll want to make him happy, you'll also find out that your get horny just thinking about him sometimes, besides that you'll still be the same." 

Sasuke frowned he didn't like the idea of being controlled by his emotions, that was a sign of weakness. Naruto could see Sasuke's doubt and he had the urge to comfort him. He wrapped one of his tails around Sasuke waist and brought him into a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist as well and started to nibble on his fuzzy black ear. Instantly Sasuke melted into Naruto's arms, he purred enjoying the contact.

"You don't want to be my mate Sasuke-kun?"

A huge panic rose inside of Sasuke at the possibility of not being with Naruto. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and buried his face into Naruto's chest.

"It's not that it's just that I don't want to be rules by my emotions." Sasuke said, feeling he could tell Naruto anything. He didn't have to keep his thoughts to himself, he could tell Naruto anything.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, its part of the mark; you will still have your free will. The same thing is happening to me as well, but I love you and I want to see you happy so if you want I could take the mark away, there's a 24 hour window to take it away. I just want you to be happy."

If possible Sasuke held Naruto closer, he wanted to be with Naruto, he wanted Naruto more than anything in the world. He didn't know whether it was him feelings those things or the mark making him feel those things but he did know one thing. Standing there, in Naruto embrace made him happy, he wouldn't trade that for the world. And he'd do anything to keep that feeling.

"No, I want to be with you. I would do anything for you, I know that the love I feel for you now, the love I've felt for you for so long is real. As long as you stay with me than I will deal with anything, for you." Sasuke said while looking up at Naruto with a smile. Naruto also smile down at Sasuke. Kyuubi let them hold each other for a few more minutes before deciding to get back to business. She cleared her throat and they both separated and stood at attention.

"**O.k. now that we've got that out of the way, we should start our training." **She then split into three without using hand seals.** "I will train you individually." **The three clones then walked to different parts of the clearing. Naruto gave both Sasuke and Midnight a kiss before going over to one of the clones. Midnight also walked over to another clone and Sasuke walked over to the last remaining clone. Once he got over to Kyuubi, she began.

"**The first thing will work on is your body. Through training, I will increase your strength, speed, and endurance. We will then work on your chakra capacity, control and jutsu. Eventually after gagging your strengths and weakness I will teach you some fighting styles that best fit you. Its six o'clock, you have about 5 hours until you and Naruto have to meet for your missions, we will train until then." **

"Yes Kyu-chan." Kyuubi smiled before putting a gravity jutsu on Sasuke's body.

"**This will help you train, now give me 20 laps across the lake." **Sasuke took a moment to get used to the gravity before heading to the lake.

As Sasuke ran back and forth across the lake Kyuubi watched him closely. She lectured him while making him do other exercises. All of his training was done on top of the lake and after a few hours he collapsed on the edge of the pond exhausted. He lay on the ground spread eagle, huffing and puffing. Kyuubi walked over to Sasuke with a sadistic smile on her face. She stood over him and looked down on him.

"**If you think that work-out was hard you should wait until the real training starts at night."**

Sasuke eyes bulged from the idea of even harder training. Even now all his muscles ached from the strenuous work-out. He frowned and started to pout thinking of the pain that was going to come tonight. As he rested both Midnight and Naruto walked into the area with there tails entwined. They both smiled when they saw Sasuke laid out on the ground.

"Wow, you look like you had fun."

Sasuke glared up at her for the comment but went back to how much his body hurt.

"This is crazy. I can't even move. How can you two train under Kyu-chan and be in such good shape." Sasuke said with a pout.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, you'll get used to it. All this training will pay off in the long run. Well we still have about an hour before Kakashi will show up. You think you have enough energy for a little fun." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke instantly realized what Naruto was talking about and forgot his pain. He got up and ran over to Naruto wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and crushing there lips together. Naruto returned the kiss with just as much passion, purring into the kiss. Midnight, standing right next to them was getting turned on by the sight and decided not to wait any longer. She jumped up and tackled both of them to the ground. They all fell over rolling on the ground before coming to a stop with Midnight on top of both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now that your Naruto's mate that means that I get to play with both of you." She said with lust in her eyes.

She then bared her teeth and attacked Sasuke's neck, licking, nipping, and sucking. Each of her tails then wrapped around all of there's and began to entwine, causing friction to run through all of their tails. They all purred in pleasure, enjoying the sensation. Even though Sasuke loved Naruto he still found Midnight treatment incredible. He purred and moaned as her expert tongue ran over his soft skin. Naruto, wanting to join the action grabbed Sasuke chin making Sasuke face him and gave him a long passionate kiss. His tongue darted inside Sasuke mouth hungrily tasting every inch of him.

From the side Kyuubi watched the three with a smile. At this rate she would have little fox kits running around. She loved the idea of being a grandmother. Fox demons were always happier when surround by there own kind. She decided to leave the three to have a little more fun. She could come back later to remind them that they still had a mission, she knew they would forget.

**55 minutes later**

Kyuubi poofed back into the area giving them as much time with each other as possible. When she spotted them she saw that they had moved on top of the lake, they were in a big ball of moaning fur, she chuckled lightly before walking over to them. Once she got to them she made a small wave rise above them and drenched them, successfully separating them. They each rolled away from each other. Each had a goofy smile on there face. They all looked over at Kyuubi before walking over embarrassed. They both got close to each other while they stood in front of her with Naruto standing in the middle.

"**Have fun?"**

They all nodded with huge smiles on their faces.

"**Well if you hadn't noticed before, it's about time for you to go."**

She then looked over to Sasuke.

"**For obvious reasons, you will have to hide your looks."**

Sasuke nodded before putting his hands into seals, not yet knowing how to do it without seals. He was engulfed in a plume of blue flame and when it went away he was back to his human form accept for slight differences. His hair was now longer and went down to his shoulders. He didn't want it to appear too long, that would be pretty hard to explain. His ears were slightly more pointed, his canines were slightly longer, his nails were longer, and he had a slightly more curvy form. His jaw line had become sleeker as well. He now realized what they meant when they said he would change both mentally and physically, even in his human form.

His clothes were also different. Instead of his usual baggy shorts and t-shirt, he wore tight black cargo pants that hugged his skin. On his torso he wore a tight black long sleeve shirt with black finger-less gloves with a metal plate on the back. Over that he wore a black vest with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He still didn't want people to know he was with Naruto yet. But a demon would easily know by seeing the bite mark on Sasuke neck that he made no attempt to hide. He wore regular black ninja sandals and his kunai and shuriken pouch on his thighs. He looked over at Midnight and Naruto to gage there reactions. Naruto grabbed Sasuke with his tail and pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke let out a slight squeak at the sudden action, but again melted into Naruto's kiss. He found himself doing a lot of that lately. As they pulled back Naruto spoke.

"You look beautiful Sasuke-kun, if we didn't have a mission today I would take you right here." Naruto said with lust in his voice.

Sasuke blushed slightly before getting picked up bridal style.

"Well we better get this day over with. I think I'll carry you most of the way. We can split up when we get close so no one will know we are together."

Sasuke nodded and watched as Midnight transformed into her chibi fox form and jumped on Naruto's neck. As soon as she was settled, Naruto took off. Kyuubi watched them leave with a smile. Her family was growing.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**

I am so sorry to all my fans for not updating sooner. I really want to make my story really good for my faithful fans so it takes me awhile. Also I got a flame from one of my readers, I just want to thank **Dream Keeper** and **Star399KOR** for sticking up for me, I really appreciate it. I'll try to get my next chapter up sooner; I hope you enjoyed this one. And thanks for everyone's reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok** **I'm going to explain** **something** **to clear up any confusion in my story.**

**1. The reason Midnight and Kyuubi our covered in fur is because their both full demons. That's how they naturally look.**

**2. Sasuke and Naruto are not covered in fur in there demon form. The only fur they have is their tails and ears.**

**3. Last but not least, Sasuke only has one tail. He** **hasn't** **earned his like Naruto, he just became a demon.**

**Ok I hope that helped.** **If I see anymore questions in my reviews I'll try to answer them in future updates.**

**Alright, I'm starting my eleventh chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 11**

**On with the story**

Naruto ran through the forest at blazing speeds with Sasuke held comfortably in his arms. They only had a couple minutes to get to their bridge before Kakashi would show up. That was no problem because they soon caught sight of the bridge and Sakura waiting by herself. They both decided that Sasuke should go slightly ahead of Naruto so it wouldn't look like they were together.

Sakura was standing on the bridge, a vein bulging from her forehead. Not only was Kakashi late, but so was Naruto and Sasuke, which meant she had to wait by herself. She tapped on the ground waiting for anything to take her anger out on. She found her target when she saw a figure walking towards her in the distance. She looked angrily at the figure thinking it to be Naruto. She took in a breath in order to scream as loud as she could, but released it when she saw it to be Sasuke. She instantly brightened up and walked over to greet him kindly.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, good morning."

"Hn"

Sasuke walked past her not really interested in anything she had to say, but that didn't stop her from following him and standing just a few feet from him. She stared at him leaning on the rails to the bridge, and began to drool. Sasuke had changed from his baggy clothes to skin tight clothes the revealed his heavenly figure. Like usual she couldn't take her eyes off of him, but her ogling was interrupted when she heard foot steps coming from behind her. She turned around to see that Naruto was coming and instantly her anger returned. The vein bulged back in her head and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Naruto you're late again!!! You were supposed to be here hours ago!!! Are you so stupid that you don't know how to set an alarm clock!?" She screamed.

Sakura couldn't help it. She didn't know why but when ever Naruto was around she would just get angry. She never liked him; he was always loud, noisy, and stupid. But deep down there was another reason. She would never admit it but she felt threatened by Naruto, her and every other Sasuke fan girl. Naruto was the only person to ever get any kind of reaction from Sasuke, even in school. He would always be so emotionless and uncaring. He didn't pay attention to anyone in class accept Naruto. It wasn't exactly good attention. He would always call Naruto dobe and make fun of him from time to time. Anyone would say that they hated each other, but the thing that Sakura and others realized was that Sasuke was actually taking time out of his day to talk to Naruto, even if it was negative, and that made all of the girls jealous which is why she treated him like crap. She was jealous and wanted to make Naruto feel as bad as possible without seeming to hateful. That's why she screamed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth when he heard Sakura's insults. He knew Naruto didn't deserve that, but he still had to keep there relationship a secret so he said nothing, but Naruto could sense his anger. Naruto didn't answer Sakura but walked to the side opposite Sasuke and smiled softly, reassuring Sasuke that he was alright, but that didn't make Sasuke feel any better. After Sakura thought she had made her point about how stupid Naruto was she turned back to Sasuke to stare at his new form, and again she was met with a glare. She looked in his eyes for a second and saw the intense hate in them, she froze on the spot. Those black eyes held so much hate in them. It took her a while but finally she was able to tear her eyes away from his and look somewhere else.

"_He can't be that mad at Naruto for being late. But I guess Naruto can be stupid at sometimes, well most of the time. Well_ _at least_ _I know he's on my side."_ She thought to herself totally miss interpreting Sasuke's hate.

As she ran through her thoughts, her eyes caught the mark on Sasuke shoulder. She instantly ran over to his side to have a closer look.

"Sasuke-kun were did you get that mark, did you get into a fight."

Sasuke was still mad but thinking about the mark calmed him down a bit. He looked over to Naruto with a smile.

"You could say that."

Naruto caught Sasuke's smile and returned it. Sakura looked from the mark to Sasuke to Naruto. She then found herself swelling with rage.

"Naruto did you do this to my Sasuke-kun, how dare you hurt him." She said with hate in each of her words.

Sasuke was now fighting the urge to strangle her on the spot, he managed to barely fight back his feelings and spoke.

"Naruto did not hurt me; stop blaming him for things you don't understand. This is not a way to treat your teammates. Leave him alone." Sasuke said in anger. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were narrowed.

Sakura backed away from Sasuke seeing his anger. She lowered her head and didn't say anything else after that, she just got lost in her thoughts again.

"That's right Sasuke-kun, tell that bitch. I might not be able to defend him, but you can. Even if you are keeping your relationship secret, don't let anyone hurt our Naru-kun, not physically, emotionally, or mentally." Midnight cheered.

A small smile appeared on both Sasuke and Naruto's faces, but they hid it from Sakura.

After that nobody spoke for what seemed like eternity even though it was only a few minutes, finally Kakashi poofed onto the bridge.

"Yo"

Sakura had already popped back from Sasuke's rant and started her usaul routine.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late." She screamed.

"Sorry I just got lost on the road of life." He said with his goofy mask smile

Sakura just glared at him while Sasuke and Naruto seemed uncaring. Kakashi decided to get to business; he was late as it was.

"Well today you will be on your first mission."

This got there attention.

"You understand that since you are genin you will have easy missions to build your teamwork. Your first of many D-ranked missions will be to find and capture a cat that ran away form its owner."

They all nodded before following Kakashi to there destination. They stopped at a huge mansion on the rich part of the village were they met a rich old lady. She told them that her cat had run away and where to find it, which had ran into the forest. As soon as she was done briefing them, they took off. They were given walky talkies and split up, which wasn't necessary because Naruto found the cats trail right away. After a little while of convincing Sakura, the group finally decided to follow Naruto because he claimed to already know where the cat was. Sakura was skeptical but decided to follow because Sasuke was following Naruto. After about ten minutes they came to a small clearing where the cat was resting.

"I think we should surround it and then all jump at once. Cats can be pretty fast and we have a better chance of catching it if we all go at once." Sakura said smartly trying to impress Sasuke. Sasuke was all for it. Even though he didn't like Sakura, she had a good plan that took advantage of their numbers. He was thinking like a shinobi and putting his personal feelings away. He was about to go along with the plan until Naruto stepped out into the clearing, revealing himself to the cat.

"Naruto what are you doing you idiot, your going to scare him away then this will take even longer." Sakura whispered angrily. He was messing up her plans to impress Sasuke.

Naruto looked back at her with a smile.

"Don't worry Sakura, your plans good but it's just not necessary." He said while walking up to the cat ignoring a fuming Sakura.

He walked until he was about ten feet away from it and stopped. The cat that was lying in the grass looked up at Naruto; it sensed no intent to harm it from Naruto and felt like it was safe. It slowly rose and sprinted over into Naruto's outstretched arms. Naruto began to pet the white cat and earned a purr form it. Sakura and Sasuke gaped at Naruto shocked. The way the lady described her cat, they thought it hated strangers. Sakura mad, walked out into the clearing hoping to out do Naruto. She approached Naruto with intent to prove that she could handle the cat just as well as he could.

"Anyone can do that, it's just a stupid cat, see watch." She said while reaching into Naruto arms to roughly pull the cat away. She was met with a hiss from the cat before it clawed at her arms leaving three scratches going across her wrist. She pulled back and glared at the cat before turning around towards the ladies house.

"Stupid cat, it's probably just attracted to losers. Hurry up Naruto; lets get this mission over with." She said before storming off.

Sasuke approached Naruto and petted the cat behind the ears earning another purr. Sakura and Kakashi had already left the clearing towards the mansion.

"Even the cat knows how irresistible you are." Sasuke purred while laying his head on Naruto's shoulder and petting the cat more.

"That's what they tell me." Naruto said while pulling Sasuke into a deep kiss. Kyuubi and Midnight smiled enjoying the seen before reminding them that they had a mission to finish.

"Hey love birds, you forget about you mission? The sooner you finish, the sooner we all can have some real fun."

They both pulled away with a smile on their face, both from the kiss and the thoughts of "playing" with the much more experienced Midnight. They gave each other one more quick kiss before heading off to meet with Kakashi and Sakura.

Once they reached the mansion they gave over the cat to its owner and instantly she started to bear hug the cat saying how much she missed it. They could see why the cat ran away in the first place. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, they all made there way back to the bridge. Kakashi looked at the three with a smile.

"You did very well on your first mission, especially you Naruto." Naruto smiled and Sakura looked at him with a scowl.

"Meet here the same time tomorrow for another mission. Well good job, see ya." Kakashi said before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Sakura instantly turned to Sasuke again. She opened her mouth but before she spoke she was met with a quick, "No." from Sasuke.

"But you don't even know what I was about to ask." She pouted, trying to look cute.

Sasuke looked at her disgusted before turning away.

"I don't want to do anything with you what so ever. No matter how many times you ask you will always get the same answer to you." He then looked at her with a serious expression. "I am not attracted to you and never will be. Do yourself a favor and move on. You should worry more about being a good ninja than a false love." He then walked away towards his house even though he would head into the forest as soon as he was out of sight.

Sakura was put down for about a second before snapping back and starring at Sasuke as he walked away. He was just too hot to give up on. As she starred at him she began to drool and small amounts of blood started to trickle down her nose.

Naruto giggled silently at the funny site of Sakura, but Sakura heard his giggle, and she was still mad at him for stealing her spotlight.

"What the hell are you laughing at Naruto-bastard?" She said angrily.

Naruto put his hands up in a defensive wave trying to calm her down.

"Nothing"

"Stop lying, I know you laughing at me and now you are calling me nothing."

Naruto could see where this was going and tried his best to end it.

"No it's not like that. I just thought you looked a little funny, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry."

Sakura wasn't calming down though, just being in his Naruto's presence angered her, and know he was making it out to look like she was the bad guy when he started it. She pointed a finger at him and raised her voice even louder, shaking in rage.

"You were making fun of me. You think just because you did a little good on a mission that you're better than me, well your not. I know I'm a better person than you because unlike you I had parents to teach me how to be a good person. You're just a parent-less worm that everyone hates. I've heard what the grown-ups say about you. They say your evil and will never amount to anything, well there right. You should just go back to that crappy apartment you live in by yourself because no one loves you and no one ever will."

Once she was done she felt a wave of triumph as Naruto lowered his head, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Naruto dropped to the ground and buried his face into his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. As Naruto cried, an aura of red chakra surrounded him, or more accurate his scarf. The scarf came undone and revealed itself to be a black fox. Sakura watched horrified as the black fox jumped from Naruto's shoulder and transformed into an angry two-tailed black demon fox, red chakra seeped from her, burning the air around her. Her chakra was felt by everyone in a 100 mile area. She looked at Sakura with those cold black eyes, making her freeze on the spot.

"How dare you, how dare you hurt him like that. He as never done anything wrong, not to you or anyone in this village, yet you treat him like scum. I kill you." She growled while getting on all fours and bearing her teeth. She was about to charge but stopped when a black blur ran past her straight for Sakura. Before she knew it, Sakura was dangling helplessly in the air, starring into another pair of slitted black eyes; she was now being choked by Sasuke's demon form.

Sasuke growled at the helpless form in his hand, her face turning blue from lack of oxygen. He smiled as he watched one of the objects of Naruto's pain slowly die in his hands. As he choked the life away from her, he felt a pair of soft hands wrap around his waist. He looked back to see Naruto holding on to him, tears still falling down his face.

"Please stop Sasuke-kun, she's not worth it. Don't do this, I'm fine." Naruto said while giving Sasuke a fake smile. Even though he new Naruto wasn't fine, he would do anything Naruto said, and dropped Sakura to the ground. She dropped on all fours coughing and gasping. She looked at Sasuke also with tears falling from her eyes.

"Why Sasuke-kun, why do you defend him, why did you do this for him?" She said between coughs and gasps.

Sasuke looked down on her with hate but then at Naruto and smiled.

"Because I love him." He said while turning in Naruto arms and giving him a love filled kiss.

Sakura looked up at them before she burst out in a new set of tears. Standing a little to the side, Midnight watched them with a smile but there moment was short lived. Midnight's ears twitched and she jumped next to Naruto and Sasuke and encased them in a red demonic force field just as a hail of shuriken and kunai descended upon them. The various weapons bounced harmlessly off of the shield, Naruto and Sasuke had already broken apart and formed a triangular formation with Midnight. Even though Sasuke hadn't had much training with them he still knew how to work as a team. As the rain of weapons stopped, a man an eagle anbu mask appeared on the bridge and picked up Sakura, carrying her away. As he left, the bridge was filled with hundreds of leaf shinobi fearing another possible Kyuubi attack. Midnight lowered there shield and they took there fighting stance. All the ninja took out there various weapons ready for a fight.

As the ninja were about to charge there was a whirl of leaves in front of the arm, and out of the leaves stepped the third hokage, Saratobi. He looked at the three with a stern look. He was in his battle suit; he was in a relaxed position but at the same time ready to fight at any second.

"Naruto what happened to you, why are you fighting along side a demon, and what happened to Sasuke." Some of the ninja gasped realizing the one tailed demon was Sasuke. Naruto stepped forward to face the hokage, Midnight and Sasuke ready to charge at any signal.

"Since I was born my whole life has been a living hell. I was hated for things I have never done. Everyone has looked down on me, hating me for what's inside of me. My whole life I have never known what it was liked to be loved. All I wanted was acceptance from the village I was born in. But no, you all chose to hate, to hate something you don't understand. But through it all there was one person that showed me love, showed me compassion." On cue a plume of blue fire appeared next to Naruto and out stepped the Kyuubi in her humanoid form. She looked at the shinobi with narrowed eyes; they all backed away a little.

"But how, she was sealed inside you by the forth hokage, how could she escape." One anbu screamed. He was able to easily figure out she was female, but being a ninja, didn't make a big deal of it.

"**It is true that the forth sealed me inside my son. He could have made the seal stronger but he didn't."**

"What do you mean son. He is the son on the fourth not a demon like you." Saratobi said angrily.

This new information brought another series of gasps from the crowd.

"**I have adopted Naruto as my son and turned him into a demon. Being so lonely he was glad to accept my love." She said while smiling down at Naruto.**

"Demons can't love." One ninja shouted which was followed by yells of approval.

"**And who are you to say we can't love. We demons know more about love than you humans ever will. We take care of our own, not** **persecute** **them for something they have no control over.** **The only reason Naruto is alive is because of me. If not for me he would have killed himself a long time ago. What you humans have done to Naruto is not love. I have loved him like my own, he is my own. That is why his father made the seal weak because he knew Naruto wouldn't be accepted by the village and** **he put his** **trust** **in** **me, a demon to take care of him if he wasn't accepted. The fourth hokage trusted me more than his own village." Kyuubi growled.**

The third looked down at the ground knowing what the Kyuubi said to be true. Naruto feeling it was time to leave stepped forward to say his last words to village.

"I tried to please you but no matter what I did you continued to hate me. Kyuubi, Midnight and Sasuke have chosen to love me, and I love them back. I know that as long as I live you will continue to hunt us, so you are now my enemies. I will not allow you to hurt any of them." He said with determination in his voice. He then looked over to the third hokage.

"I know you tried to make this village better old man but you have failed. This village will never change. My father fought to protect this village, but I know he would be so disappointed to see what it has become. I will say this, I still have respect for you old man, so no harm will befall this village as long as you protect it, but know this, this village is a threat to my family and it will fall in time. I will protect my family no matter what." With that said Naruto looked over to his mother and nodded. She nodded back at him before all four of them were engulfed in a blinding blue flame. When it dispersed they were gone.

Knowing his duties, the third marked each one as a double S-class criminal and sent search parties out to find them. He held some happiness knowing that they would never be found if they didn't want to be. He now sat in his office smoking his pipe. He looked over to the hokage monument sadly.

"I'm sorry."

**(In a forest far far away)**

The four demons appeared on top of many tall oak trees, many hundred of miles from Konoha, they each balanced themselves on the tips of the trees. They were still in fire country but the area was deserted for miles do to the huge forest. Kyuubi looked over at each with a smile, they all returned the smile.

"**Welcome to our new home."**

**Fin**

So tell me what you guys thought. I wanted to go on a different track then other stories that just follow the story line, so I decided to end it here. Please don't kill me. Depending on my reviews I might write a sequel. I think I set it up pretty well for a sequel, but that's only if I know people want a sequel. If not then I'll end it her. Well, I will be waiting for those reviews. See ya, and thanks for reading.


End file.
